Letting Go
by lovelovelove22
Summary: The sequel to 'My Love, My Life'. Now that Edward and Bella have a child of their own, how will they handle Annabelle growing up so fast?
1. Chapter 1

**Here it goes, the sequel to 'My Love, My Life'.**

**-----**

BPOV

The moment Annabelle got into the car and was out of sight, Cameron started bawling, clawing at my legs and wailing noisily. His face was bright red and snot was dripping from his nose as he stretched his arms towards the driveway. "Anna!" He cried, and I picked him up and tried to sooth him.

"Cam, Anna will be home again soon. She'll visit." I promised, but he continued to cry, latching his arms around my neck and staining my shirt as he cried into my shoulder. "Cameron, calm down." I murmured, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I want Annabelle." He babbled, almost incoherently as he continued to cry and wipe his nose on my shirt. "I want to go with Anna!"

I sighed to myself and shook my head at Edward, who shrugged and rubbed his forehead. "Can you give me a hand over here?" I hissed, kissing the top of my sons head and bouncing him up and down slightly. Edward sighed and held his arms out, and I deposited Cameron into his arms.

"Hey, Cam, it's okay." Edward crooned. "What, you don't want to stay here with me and mommy? Don't you like us anymore?" Cameron shook his head and continued to cry, but his sobs were subsiding slightly. "Come on, why don't we go watch _Finding Nemo_? Do you want to watch Nemo?"

Cameron stopped crying abruptly, his face lighting up. "Nemo!" he nodded and I sighed, laughing. _Finding Nemo_ was Cameron's absolute favorite movie, and Edward tended to use that to his advantage. I didn't care though; I had work to do around the house and didn't him crying all afternoon.

"Okay, let's go watch." Edward said, setting Cameron down and heading into the living room. I watched with a smile on my face as Cameron tried to keep up with Edward's long strides and failed miserably.

"Edward, please keep his busy." I said, following after them. Edward had put the movie in and plopped down on the couch, and Cameron was climbing up next to him. "I've got stuff to do."

"Yes ma'am." Edward nodded and I leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the lips, and then kissed the top of Cameron's head before leaving the living room and walking into the kitchen, where I had plenty of cleaning up to do. Annabelle and Derek had made us dinner before they left this evening, and the kitchen was still a complete mess. Although I had taught Annabelle to cook quite well, she still hadn't mastered the 'cleaning' part.

Before Annabelle had gone off to Dartmouth, she and I had become pretty close. Edward still couldn't cook _anything_ practically, but Annabelle had learned a lot. I had also been the one to proofread all her admissions and scholarship essays.

Rosalie had moved away the year Annabelle turned sixteen. Apparently she had been offered an amazing promotion and just could not turn it down. So she awarded the majority of custody to Edward and I, and then moved herself to New Hampshire.

Edward and I had been worried about how Annabelle would react to her mother leaving like that, but she had been fine, for the most part. There had been several tantrums, but nothing compared to what she had done when Edward and I were dating.

And now that Annabelle was attending Dartmouth, she saw her mother a lot more. In fact, she saw Rosalie every weekend, while Edward, Cameron, and I only got to see her once every few months. She was a busy college student, with a boyfriend and hard classes and papers due, but I still missed her. I missed how close we had been before she left for college, and I especially missed her whenever Cameron would ask for her.

Cameron loved his big sister, and didn't understand why she had to be away so often. Hence the hysterics he had gone through when she had left.

As I scrubbed down the kitchen counters, the light off of my wedding band mesmerized me, even after four years of wearing it. It was still hard to believe that I was no longer Bella Swan, but Bella Cullen; Edward's wife and Cameron's mother. And the very idea that I had a son with Edward was just…amazing. We had created the most beautiful little boy together.

But the thing that has been bothering me most over the last several weeks is how I'm going to tell Edward that I'm pregnant again; that we're going to have another baby.

I had told Annabelle over the holiday, and made her swear not to tell _anyone_, not even her mother or Derek. I had found out nearly four weeks ago, and just didn't know how to tell my husband. Unlike Cameron, this baby had not been part of our plan.

Originally, we had decided that we didn't want any more children. Cameron was just now getting to the more manageable stage and although I didn't work, Edward had been a lot busier lately with his new position at the hospital. There were many nights that he had to stay _hours_ after work to complete more paperwork than he had ever had to do before. At first, I had wanted to tell him on Christmas with some cutesy idea, but I chickened out. I was almost four months pregnant now, being three months when I had it confirmed, and I was starting to show. Edward hadn't said anything, thankfully. But I knew that the only reason I was still safe was because I had taken to wearing extremely loose clothes during the day _and_ at night.

By the time I had finished cleaning up the kitchen, it was almost an hour past Cameron's bedtime, and I could still hear the movie playing in the other room. I huffed angrily, agitated that Edward hadn't put Cameron to bed yet. With all the excitement of today, he needed his rest.

Just as I was about to rip into him, I realized that he and Cameron weren't in the living room; he had simply left the television on. Sighing, I walked over to the television to turn it off- and _oh my god_, was I starting to _waddle_?

I shook my head and swallowed heavily before turning off all the lights and locking all the doors and then heading upstairs. I walked into our bedroom to see Edward climbing into bed, wearing just his boxers. "Cameron asleep?" I asked, grabbing my pajamas from the foot of the bed.

"Yeah, he fell asleep during the movie and I carried him up." Edward said, frowning slightly as I headed into the bathroom to change and closed the door behind me. There was no doubt that he was suspicious as to why I wouldn't change in front of him anymore, but I ignored it. I would tell him.

After changing, I turned out the lamp light and climbed into bed- and stiffened slightly when Edward's arm came to rest around my waist. I shifted away from him slightly, and Edward abruptly sat up, flicking the lamp flight back on.

"Bella, what the hell is your problem?" He asked, holding his hands up. "You won't change in front of me, you won't let me touch you…did I do something wrong? Are you mad at me?"

"No, Edward, I'm not." I said anxiously, grabbing his hand. "I…I-" I took and deep breath and smiled at him brightly. "I'm pregnant."

------

**So what did you think of the first chapter, hmm?**

**Please review. Please, guys.**

**Thanks.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you're all into the sequel! I didn't want to do it at first, but then I warmed up to the idea and then…loved it!**

**-----**

BPOV

"I'm pregnant." I admitted, picking up the sweatshirt I had worn to bed and showing Edward my swollen stomach. "Almost four months." I added, and Edward stared at me, his mouth dropping open.

"Bella, love, why didn't you tell me that you're pregnant?" He asked anxiously, reaching out and gently resting his hands on my stomach. "I thought something was wrong!" Edward said, and I shivered slightly when his cool hands rubbed over the skin of my stomach.

I shrugged, my bottom lip trembling. "You've been so busy with work, and this wasn't planned, and I didn't-"

"Hush, Bella. Just calm down. I want you to know that I'm _never_ going to be too busy. If you need me, all you have to do is call and I'll be here. You, Cam, and Anna are so important to me. I love you, and I love my children." He murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to my stomach. I then dropped my shirt and smoothed it back down and Edward brought his hand up to gently stroke my cheek.

"I love you too." I said, smiling at him and wiping my eyes.

"You're four months?" Edward asked, and I nodded. "Bella…you should have told me sooner. I'm a little insulted that you didn't. What, did you think I wouldn't happy about this? That's ridiculous."

"I know…I'm sorry." I mumbled, running my hands over my sweatshirt and jumping slightly. "The baby just kicked." I whispered, keeping my hands still as I felt the kick again.

Edward's hands were immediately back on my stomach, waiting patiently for another kick. "Is this the first time?" He asked me quietly, and I nodded. "The baby was waiting for me to know." Edward concluded, smiling happily when the baby kicked again. "We'll tell Cam tomorrow." He decided, and I nodded, looking down at my stomach and sighing.

Although I loved my son more than anything, I hated being pregnant. Most woman seem to like it, but I don't understand what there is to like about it. I had terrible morning sickness when I was pregnant with Cameron, constant headaches, and a grueling thirty six hour labor. I knew things could easily be different this time, around but I was still wary. "What wrong?" He asked quietly, his brow furrowing.

I shrugged, tears coming to my eyes again. I didn't want to tell my husband how much I disliked the side effects of being pregnant with his baby.

"If you're going to cry, you need to tell me what's wrong." Edward murmured, moving a strand of hair out of my face and tucking it behind my ear.

"Being pregnant…it leads to such an amazing thing, but I hate it." I admitted, wiping my eyes with the hem of my shirt. "I get fat and emotional and sick and then I have to push a baby out of my-" I broke off, blushing and continuing to try and wipe the tears out of my eyes. "I feel so guilty for saying that." I admitted, and Edward chuckled.

"Bella, I don't blame you. I know how hard pregnancy was on you with Cam…" Edward sighed, and then kissed me sweetly on the lips, stroking my hair as he did so. "I need to get some sleep, love. I have to work in the morning. I love you."

I nodded, taking a deep breath as we both laid back down and Edward's arms wrapped around me again, and this time I did not shirk away when his hands gently touched my stomach. "I love you too." I said, kissing him again and then snuggling up to him again, breathing much easier with this weight off my chest.

-----

"I want ice cream." Cameron pouted, pushing his pancakes away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, you can't have ice cream." I retorted, pushing the plate back towards him. "This is breakfast, Cameron, not snack time. Why do you have to be difficult?"

Cameron pouted but slowly ate his pancakes, and I turned back to my own breakfast, and the section of the paper that I was reading. Cameron was usually a very good three year old, except for the times when he felt like being difficult. I had noticed that when he did act up, it was almost always when Edward was gone. "When will daddy be home?" He asked through a mouthful of syrup coated pancake.

I sighed and set my paper down. "Daddy will be home tonight after work, Cam." I reminded him, and then eyed his nearly empty plate. "Are you done?" I asked, and Cameron nodded, licking his lips.

Leaning over and picking up his plate, I suddenly was overcome by a nauseous feeling. Dropping the plate back on the table, I held my hand over my mouth and ran to the bathroom, reaching the toilet just in time. As I retched, I could hear Cameron coming up behind me.

"Are you okay, mommy?" He asked as I stood, flushed the toilet, and went to the sink to brush my teeth.

"I'm fine, Cam." I sighed, rubbing my face and closing my eyes. "I just don't feel very good." I explained.

I hadn't been getting sick very much, but it was becoming much more common. I had thrown up twice early this morning already and several times throughout the past week. Hopefully, things would not get any worse like they had when I was pregnant with Cameron, especially since I no longer had Annabelle to give me a hand and help me out with things.

"Can we watch Nemo?" Cameron asked excitedly, and I smirked at his short attention span.

"Sure. Let's go watch Nemo." I said, taking his pudgy hand and leaning down to hug him. "I love you, Cameron."

"Love you too." Cameron said easily, and I smiled.

To have the simple mind of the child again…how amazing that would be. Everything was so simple for my son, and though I was glad his life was a happy one, I envied him. Imagine that…a thirty five year old woman being jealous of her own three year old sons happiness and simplicity of life.

I had gotten everything I had ever wanted, and yet something was off.

-----

**There, I updated twice today. Now please review!**

**I'm going to try and update 'In Search of Euphoria' now, because it has been ages since I've updated that one and it's almost finished with only several chapters to go.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	3. Chapter 3

**My nephew is five and absolutely obsessed with **_**Finding Nemo**_**, and has been since he was about two. I just had to make that part of Cameron's character!**

**Thanks for reviewing, and please continue to do so!**

**Haha, I had to share this all with you. I got home this afternoon from the grocery store and found my husband and his friends (the man child brigade) stacking up empty boxes (cereal/shoe/furniture/cake mix, etc boxes). They then proceeded to make an entire **_**huge**_** city out of said boxes, which spread throughout our whole apartment, and then spent the next hour 'rampaging' the 'city', stomping around and destroying the box city, complete with roars, growls, and hisses. They said they read a MLIA entry about it and had to reenact the scene.**

**-----**

BPOV

"Wooo!" Cameron hollered, jumping up and down and running upstairs immediately. Edward and I smirked at each other and exchanged a look, trying not to laugh.

"Your son is something else." I remarked dryly, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder and inhaling deeply. His familiar scent made me smile widely and even cured the nauseous feeling that had been lingering in my stomach for the entire day.

"So he's excited for a new sibling; what's wrong with that?" Edward asked with a hurt look on his face. But there was a sparkle in his green eyes.

We had told Cameron about the new baby, and he had obviously taken it very well, as he was now running around the house doing god knows what. "Nothing at all, sweetie." I laughed, pinching his cheek and then getting to my feet. "Now…I'm going to see what Cam is up to." I said, and Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"I'll go." Edward said, pushing me back into my seat gently, kissing me, and then disappearing upstairs.

As I waited for him to come back downstairs, I drummed my fingers on the arm of the sofa and wondered if I should bring up the thought that has been running through my head for most of the day.

I love this house; it's a very beautiful…but even after living here for almost five years, it still didn't feel like a _family _house. It was too big and too well decorated, and I didn't particularly like having such a large, formal home. And now that we were going to have another addition to our family...I wanted to move. But I had no idea how Edward would feel about that. Annabelle had grown up in this house, and it held a lot of memories. Good memories.

"He's organizing his toys into two piles; the ones he's willing to the share and the ones he's not." Edward laughed, coming back into the living room and sitting next to me again; draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Oh my." I laughed, cuddling up against him. "Hey…something has been on my mind." I said. "I think we need to talk about it."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Um, okay." He cleared his throat and sat up a little bit. "What's up?"

"I want to move." I blurted out, and then bit my lip. Edward stared at me, obviously confused at my sudden statement. "I do like it here in this house, but I want something different." I explained, kissing his jaw twice. "This house is so formal and too big…I think I want us to raise our children in a house that's more _family oriented_."

"Um, okay." Edward said, blinking several times. "Do you want to build a house, or buy one…what? It's up to you."

I gaped at him, honestly surprised that he had gone along with what I wanted so quickly. He was always very accommodating and generous, but also very stubborn. It was taken me nearly two weeks to convince him that Annabelle could bring a boy home over winter break. "Really?" I asked, and he nodded. "Well…I want to build a house. I want it to be nice sized, but not as big as this one, with a big yard and a swing set and a tree house and-"

"Whoa, one thing at a time." Edward laughed, and then sighed. "We'll need to sell the house." He said grudgingly, scratching his head and then squeezing my shoulder. "And get a move on if you want the house to be done in time for baby."

I squealed excitedly and threw my arms around him, laughing like a little girl. "Thank you!" I said, kissing him fiercely and continuing to grin like a fool. "Your mom and Alice and Tanya could help us with decorating and I have to tell Anna!" I said, reaching for the phone.

Edward stopped me, his brow furrowed. "Did you already tell Annabelle you're pregnant?" He asked. "Before you told me?" I hesitated for a moment and then nodded, holding the phone against my chest. "Why?" He asked, looking me in the eye.

"I don't know. She was there the first time, and I didn't know how to tell you…" I trailed off and shrugged. "You're not mad at me, are you?" I asked, and Edward sighed again and shook his head.

"No, love. I still just wish you had told me sooner, like when you had found out."

"I still can't believe you couldn't tell, though. I was getting fatter and moodier and everything." I pointed out.

Edward rolled his eyes, putting his hand on my stomach and rubbing gently. "I honestly didn't notice." He admitted. "I guess I was working a lot and you wouldn't let me get a good look at you, plus you've been waring layer over layer of baggy, loose clothes, _and _wouldn't let me touch you. We haven't had sex in almost two months." He said, raising his eyebrows. "I'm deprived."

"Well, maybe I can remedy that tonight." I said dryly, kissing him again. "But for now, I think you should call the realtor if we want to get this house sold, and then we need to look at land to by in a nice neighborhood."

"There's a lot for sale a couple streets over." Edward said after a moment. "It's nice sized, and we could take a look at it."

We continued to talk about a new house, but I couldn't help but notice that there was still a lingering pit at the bottom of my stomach. Something was still missing, and for the life of me I couldn't figure out what it was.

-----

**Omg, how did I do this? I'M SUPPOSED TO BE TAKING A BREAK AND I CAN'T STOP WRITING.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just wanted to let you all know that Edward and Bella will not be breaking up! Some of you thought they were because of the title, but I promise that they are going to stay together!**

**Now here's a little bit from EPOV…you'll understand more about his recent behavior and stuff.**

-----

EPOV

I watched Bella leave the room and closed my eyes briefly. I wasn't stupid; I knew something was going on with my wife. The sparkle was gone from her eyes and she was keeping things from me, which wasn't like Bella at all. She was usually very open and happy, especially since we had Cameron.

And I was starting to think that maybe she was acting so different because she wasn't as happy anymore. I knew that she didn't want to be pregnant. It wasn't that she didn't want another baby; it was that she hated pregnancy. I had seen how badly it had affected her with Cameron, and it had been bad. I'm a doctor and I have never seen a woman have so much morning sickness or headaches.

Bella had kept a lot from me, and she wasn't acting like herself, even now that I knew. I was starting to get worried, but maybe if I just did what she wanted, things would get better.

Moving wasn't such a big deal, because I understood her motives behind it. This house really was too big and formal, especially now that we would have _two _little kids running around. I hadn't even been the one to want a house like this. That had been all Rosalie, back when we were married and expecting Annabelle.

I wanted Bella to be happy. And if this was what she needed to be happy, I'd do it.

-----

Two months had passed, and the sparkle and light had yet to return to Bella's eyes. The house was underway, and the builders were working fast so that it would be done in plenty of time for the baby. Bella was six months now, and she hardly ever smiled anymore unless she was talking to Cameron or someone said something funny.

We had gotten the house all cleaned up and Bella had started packing things up, and we finally had a buyer. Funny enough, it was my own brother and sister in law. Since Emmet had retired from football four years ago, they had continued to rent the same house on the outskirts of Seattle. But now, they had decided it was finally time to buy a house of their own, and even though they had no children, they wanted a big home like ours. So they signed the papers and would be moving into the house as soon as Bella, Cameron, and I were all moved into our new house, which would be about one and a half months from now, if the builders continued to work at the same fast pace.

I was still clinging to the hope that having a new house would lift Bella's spirits, but I couldn't rely solely on that. I tried to make things easy for her, but I could do nothing to alleviate the pregnancy things Bella was going through.

I hadn't thought it possible, but Bella's morning sickness was even worse than before. It lasted all day, not just in the morning, and it was frequent. She had gotten even paler than usual and there were constantly bags under her eyes, and it was obvious that she just didn't have enough energy to keep up with anything.

Cameron had been a little devil, even more than usual. With the combined excitement of a new baby and a new house, he was bouncing off the walls.

It was Bella and I's anniversary in two days, and I was going to have my mom or Alice watch Cameron so that we could have a little time to ourselves.

I was suddenly distracted from my thoughts by my ringing cell phone. I cleared my throat quickly before answering. "Hello?" I answered, chewing distractedly on my thumbnail.

"Dad? It's me."

"Annabelle? Hey, honey. How's it going?" I couldn't contain my smile when I heard my eldest child's voice.

"It's really good." She said, and I could hear a slight commotion in the background. "Derek says hi too." My heart tightened at the mention of my baby girls boyfriend, but I ignored it and listened to her as she described college and the classes she was taking, plus the part time job she had gotten to pay for groceries and things like that. "Dad…there's something I really need to tell you." She said suddenly, and the conversation became serious.

This was not something I needed to hear, especially all that had been going on with Bella these past few months. "Okay…" I said, biting my lip nervously and awaiting the news she had for me.

"The thing is…Derek kind of asked me to move in with him." She said slowly. "And I'm going to." I didn't speak, just tried to let the news sink in. My daughter, my little girl, living with her boyfriend? I didn't even want to think about what that entailed. "Dad? Say something, please."

I hesitated, and then let out a noisy sigh. "Are you sure about this, Anna?" I asked finally.

"Yes. Dad, I'm positive." Annabelle said earnestly, and I knew she was making a smart decision. My daughter was extremely sensible, mature, and level headed, and I knew that sometimes, I just had to trust her.

"Well then congratulations." I said, clearing my throat. "I know you're a smart girl, Annabelle. And Derek seems like a very nice young man as well."

I could practically see Annabelle's wide smile, thanks to the fact that I wasn't giving her any trouble. "He is, dad. Derek is great, and he makes me really happy. I think-" She suddenly paused. "Oh, dad, I have to go. Tell Bella I said hi, okay? And give Cam a kiss for me."

And with that, she hung up.

-----

**Soooo….thoughts, please?**

**And please review, if you value my sanity at all!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm cranking out the chapters here! Yay!**

**So I hope you all have a nice New Year's, and please do not forget that two months have passed, so Bella is six months pregnant now. And the thing that is making her so sad, by the way, is not **_**just**_** her being pregnant. That is a contributing factor, but not the only one.**

------

BPOV

"Have you been feeling any better?" Edward suddenly asked, crawling into bed next to me. I jumped, having not heard him come into the house, let alone the room.

"No." I moaned, rolling over in bed and clenching my hands over my bloated stomach. Just as I did so, the sudden moment had me leaning over the bed, retching into the bucket I had placed there for that exact reason. "Ugh. I feel horrible." I said, wiping the corners of my mouth and flopping back on the bed.

Edward stood up, coming over to my side of the bed and placed his hand on my forehead, the corner of his lips turning down. "You have a fever." He murmured, and before I could say anything else, he disappeared into the bathroom. But he reemerged a second later, holding a bottle of Tylenol in one hand and a thermometer in the other. "Sit up, baby." Edward said, and sat down on the edge of the bed next to me.

I held still and leaned against him weakly as he total my temperature, and peered at the screen. "101.3." Edward said, setting the thermometer on the nightstand and then popping the cap of the bottle of Tylenol.

"Can I take that?" I asked groggily, and Edward nodded, handing me one pill and the glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand.

"It's a low dose." He promised, and I took it dutifully, swallowing it down easily. "Keep drinking that water, I'll be right back." Edward said, kissing my cheek and then leaving the room quickly. I nodded even though he couldn't see me anymore, and then continued to sip down the water. As soon as I drained the glass, I set it back down and then laid back down in bed, pulling the blankets tight around me.

I barely moved when Edward came back in the room, holding a steaming mug. There was a box fan tucked under his arm. "I'm not hungry." I muttered when Edward handed me the mug and I saw there was chicken broth inside.

"You need fluids." Edward said firmly, and it that moment I remembered why it sometimes sucked to have a husband that was a doctor. He kissed the top of my head again and then stood up to plug in the fan. "And you need to cool down." He added, aiming the fan at me and gently pulling the blankets away from my body.

Not responding, I sipped on the chicken broth and sat up slightly as Edward stacked another pillow behind my head.

I leaned back again and closed my eyes for a moment, trying to ignore the pounding headache I had, the disgusting feeling of nausea, and how hot I was. "Come here." I said weakly, putting the broth down and holding my arms out to my husband. "You always make me feel better."

Edward chuckled and sat down again, wrapping one arm around me and I closed my eyes and inhaled the familiar scent that engulfed me. "I'm glad." He whispered, his breath tickling the back of my neck as he lifted up my sweaty hair and gently put it up in a pony tail. "Annabelle called me earlier, before I started my shift." He said softly, wiping some of the perspiration of my neck.

"What did she have to say?" I asked curiously. Annabelle called sometimes, but not very often and not without a special purpose or reason. She was more into email and texting, rather than actual phone conversations.

"She's moving in with her boyfriend, what's-his-name." Edward said gruffly, and I sighed.

"Annabelle's just growing up." I reminded him. "And she-" I stopped abruptly, and it was as if Edward sensed why I did, because he lunged for the bucket and held it under my chin just as I spewed up the broth he had given me.

Tears ran down my face as I wiped the corners of my mouth again, and Edward rubbed my back gently. "It's okay, baby." He said, pressing a kiss to my stomach and then standing up and heading into the bathroom again.

I laid back down, sprawling out and allowing tears to continue falling. I felt horrible, worse than I could even manage to describe. Cameron, bless his little heart, had tried to make me feel better earlier by leaving about ten stuffed animals in my bed, but I could hear him crying now, meaning he probably missed them. I sighed, wiped my face off, and started to sit up, just as Edward came out of the bathroom with a wet washcloth in his hand. "What do you think you're doing?" Edward asked in an agitated voice.

"I'm going to comfort my son, is that all right with you?" I snapped, pulling my bathrobe on and heading towards the door.

"You're sick." Edward said sharply, grabbing my wrist. "Lay the fuck down and put this washcloth on your forehead."

Startled by the explicative, I turned around and looked at him. He wasn't kidding around, I could tell. "Cameron is-" I started to protest, but Edward continued to glare at me, and I realized that I just didn't have the energy to argue. So I headed back to bed as Edward brushed past me, walking out into the hallway and shutting the door loudly behind him.

He came back in a moment later, gathering up all of Cameron's stuffed animals and then leaving the room again without looking at me.

Then Edward reappeared a few minutes later, his pink lips still set in a hard line.

"Sorry." I said softly, turning my head around to look at him. "I realize that you're trying to take care of me…I just feel so awfully terrible." I whispered, my voice cracking a little bit. "It just seems like the only thing I can do is make Cameron feel better." I explained, and Edward sighed, crawling into bed again and collapsing next to me.

"I'm sorry too." He said. "It just seems like the only thing _I_ can do is try and take care of you."

I sniffled noisily, turning around and burying my face into his bare chest. "I love you." I whispered against his smooth, warm skin. Then I got hot again and reluctantly rolled away.

"I love you too. Always." Edward said, and I felt his long fingers slip under my shirt and run up and down the sweaty skin of my back. "Get some sleep." He whispered, and before I could protest and say I wanted to talk more, I fell asleep.

-----

**Two in one day. I feel awfully accomplished, so pwease review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you all had a very nice 2009 and have a great 2010!**

-----

BPOV

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the first thing that I noticed was that Edward was no longer in bed next to me. The second was that I felt no better today than I had yesterday. Holding my hand over my mouth, I leaned over the side of the bed again and threw up violently, dry heaving when there was nothing left in my stomach. Edward came in the room, sighing when he saw my current position.

"Oh, love." He sighed, sitting on the bed next to me and rubbing my back. "Did you just wake up?" He asked, and I nodded, trying to stay calm. Dry heaving always made me panic.

Thankfully, it didn't last long, and I was lying down with my head in Edward's lap. "I took Cam to the Day Care place this morning so that we could have a little piece and quiet. I have to work tonight, but not until nine." Edward murmured.

"Okay." I said, smiling when he started to run his fingers through my tangled hair. "What time is it, anyway?" I questioned, craning my head to get a look at the clock on the nightstand.

"Almost one. You slept a long time." Edward said and my mouth dropped open slightly. "Do you want to head downstairs? You haven't been out of this room for a while and your fever," he paused for a moment, putting his hand on my forehead. "Has gone down. We should see if you can hold down crackers or something…you should be eating and getting more fluids."

"Lead the way." I said, sitting up in bed and holding my hand out to him.

Edward laughed and held my hand tightly as we walked downstairs, and I breathed in deeply through my nose as the room started to spin a little bit. "Whoa." I said, falling over slightly into Edward's arms. "I'm a little dizzy." I admitted, trying to stabilize myself.

He pursed his lips and frowned, waiting for me to regain my balance before continuing to walk into the kitchen. "Sit down, and I'll make you some…" He trailed off, no doubt wondering what kind of food he could manage to make. "I'll make you some toast. I can do that."

"Without burning it?" I asked skeptically, raising my eyes at him and grinning so that he knew I was kidding.

"Yes, love, without burning it." Edward said, and proceeded to get out the toaster and the bread, popping two pieces in as I sat down at the kitchen table and propped my head up on my hand. "So, like I said last night, Annabelle is moving in with her boyfriend." He informed me, his voice instantly hardening.

"Well…they are in college. And they have been dating for five months. Don't forget, you proposed to me after six months." I pointed out, and Edward shook his head, keeping an eye on the toaster.

"That's different. You and I were both in our thirties, and were responsible, mature adults. Annabelle is eighteen years old, she's just getting started at school…I want her to be happy, but what if this boy distracts her too much? I don't want her to fall behind because of something some hormonal eighteen year old boy does to her."

I shook my head ruefully, rubbing my forehead. "Toast." I reminded him, gesturing to the toaster, where the toast had popped up. From what I could see, it was not burnt. Edward went to the toaster and grinned triumphantly as he put both pieces of toast on a plate, and neither were burnt.

"Success." Edward said with a smile, walking over to the table and putting the plate in front of me with a flourish.

I looked down at the dry pieces of toast, and then looked back at my husband, sticking my bottom lip out in a pout. "Can't I have butter or something?" I asked innocently, poking at the toast. Edward narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, sitting down at the table next to me.

His look made me stick out my lip even further, pouting. "No. Your stomach is still queasy, so no butter for you. I don't want you getting any sicker on me, sweetheart. I hate seeing you sick."

"Fine." I sighed, picking up one of the pieces of toast and taking a big bite of it. "You should help me pack up some of the stuff in the basement." I said through a mouthful, and Edward crinkled his noise.

Edward reached out to brush some crumbs off my shirt and laughed as I continued to chew with my mouth open, just to irk him. "Charming." He said, shaking his head. "And fine…we'll start packing up all the crap down in the basement. And I wanted to tell you that I talked to the contractor, and he said it should only take another month, and then it'll be ready to move in."

"Good." I said, finishing off my toast quickly and then holding still for a moment, seeing if it would stay down. "I started picking up some of Cameron's toys yesterday, but then I started throwing up and just couldn't do it anymore." I explained, and Edward nodded with a small smile on his face.

"Bella, are you okay? Lately, you've been acting a little strange, and it's worrying me." Edward suddenly said, patting my hand as I slowly dropped the remaining part of my toast down on my plate.

"I don't know." I said, shrugging and looking down at my hands. "I've been feeling like…like something in my life is missing. I don't know what it is, or why it's making me feel like this…but it is."

He bit his lip, rubbing my forearm gently. "Bella, I want you to be happy. All this stress you've been under isn't good, and I think you need to try and relax. With Cam and the move and the new baby, things are coming at us both pretty fast. Maybe you and I should take a little trip. Leave Cameron with my parent's and then just go a place where we can have a little time to ourselves, just for a weekend. You'll have time to think, and time to clear your head."

I thought for a moment, and then nodded. Maybe that _would_ help me try and figure out what had been bothering me so much. As long as I was feeling a little better and not upchucking every five minutes…why not?

-----

**Celebrate! The New Year will be here before we know it, so make your resolutions and everything! I'm going to be partying it up tonight, so you do the same and have some funnnnn….**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**

**HAPPY 2010!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A little **_**alone time **_**for Edward and Bella. Yes. This means there is a lemon, but it's a very sweet and fluffy one.**

**So how is your 2010 starting off? Mine is quite merry…only a few months to go for baby! May 26, 2010! Today I saw The Princess and The Frog with my hubby and the man child brigade. It was so good, and I loved the music. One of the man child brigade members, Paul, gave me the soundtrack for Christmas, so we all knew every single song and had a little sing along. It was so amazingly epic.**

**To answer a few questions:**

**  
Bella isn't having complications in her pregnancy, she just has a tough one. Which thankfully, I have not experienced! As for the fever and the additional upchucking, she was just sick. Sometimes when you're pregnant your immune system is a lot lower and you can get sick a lot easier, which is what happened to Bella.**

**Like I said before, the title of this story does not mean Edward and Bella are breaking up. It pertains to something else entirely.**

**And yes, they haven't had a lot of communication lately. We're going to try and fix that over the next few chapters, because there is nothing wrong with their relationship, they are both just frazzled and busy and overwhelmed.**

**Man, it felt nice to get all of that out. Sorry for the long authors note…here goes the weekend alone.**

-----

BPOV

Relaxation. This is exactly what I need; time to clear my head and just calm down. Lucky, I had an amazing husband that was helping me do just that.

Our original plan was to get away somewhere, but that hadn't really worked out, so we were staying a home instead. _By ourselves_. I had started feeling a little bit better, and even though I was still having morning sickness, it was much for manageable and much less frequent. So this afternoon before Edward got off work, I dropped Cameron off with Esme and Carlisle, where he would stay until the day after tomorrow. Edward and I had almost a full 48 hours together to be completely alone.

And since I was feeling so much better…there was no reason Edward and I couldn't engage in a few adult activities. We didn't have to worry about ay interruptions from a noisy toddler or Edward getting paged from work. He was off work for the next 48 hours, and he was all mine.

Edward would be home in ten minutes, and I was all ready. I was wearing a lace maternity negligee that billowed over my six-month belly, and I had shaved my legs, only able to do so by bending and contorting my body. My hair was loose around my shoulders, and I was wearing mascara and a touch of sweet smelling lip gloss.

I heard the garage door open, and then sat down on the bed, crossing my legs and smoothing my hair down. I could then hear Edward moving around down in the kitchen, and then his heavy, familiar footsteps on the stairs, followed by the door to our bedroom creaking open.

"Damn, Bella." He sighed, walking over to the bed and fumbling to quickly undo his tie as he did so. "You're so sexy."

"So are you." I said in a husky voice, squirming a little uncomfortably as Edward's eyes raked over me. "I'm feeling so much better today." I added, and Edward nodded, dipping his head to suck on my collarbone. My hands immediately threaded through his silky hair, and then moved downwards to button the blue shirt he had worn to work. I loved days when he didn't have surgery- he looked so gorgeous in these shirts.

He placed a kiss on my stomach and then moved away from me for a moment, only to slip his arms out of his shirt, ball it up, and toss it to the floor.

"This is amazing, and you look fantastic in it..." He said in a velvet voice, his hands sliding over the silky green material of the negligee I was wearing. "But I think we'll have more fun if you take it off." I giggled quietly as he pulled it over my head. His hands immediately squeezed my breasts together, which had grown larger thanks to my pregnancy. One of the only good side effects, I suppose. Placing a wet kiss on my left breast, Edward's hands moved down to my waist, gripping tightly. His lips then met with mine, causing passion to course from my lips through my entire body.

I quickly took his belt off and discarded it, and then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Edward stopped kissing me for a second to kick his pants and boxers off, his hands dipping between my legs and dragging across my wetness, making sure that I was completely ready before pushing into me slowly and sensually.

Never before in my whole life had I felt so sexually and physically compatible with another person. Boyfriends I had in the past were…_adequate _but my husband was definitely the ultimate partner I had been with. I couldn't fathom any kind of sex that could be better than this; what we experienced together. Sweat came off both our bodies as he moved within me, and at some point Edward had tossed my legs over his broad shoulders. I was lost in a world of complete and overwhelming pleasure, and it wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the entire world.

-----

As Edward dozed off, I quickly pushed the sweaty hair out of my eyes and stared at him, my eyes taking everything in. His slightly sweaty bronze hair, long eyelashes, perfect bone structure, and pink, pouty lips…they were all my undoing. This man was making me insatiable.

"I can tell you're staring at me." Edward mumbled, peeking his eyes open and smiled crookedly.

"You're awfully good looking." I said in a sweet voice, leaning over and pecking him on the lips. I then snuggled into his side, tracing over the muscles in his chest with my fingertips. Edward was quiet, one of his hands gently resting on top of my stomach. I could feel the baby kicking slightly, so I knew Edward could feel it too.

After several more minutes of silence, I spoke. "Isn't it weird?" I asked curiously. "You know…having sex with a pregnant woman?" Edward grinned, shaking his head back and forth.

"Dear lord, Bella, you ask the best questions…" He laughed quietly, and then became slightly more serious. "It's not weird, per se, but just…different. I don't know." Edward mumbled, his eyes running over my body again. "You're beautiful, you know. Even with how lousy you've been feeling, you're the most stunning woman I have ever laid eyes on." I blushed, not trusting myself to say anything. Knowing myself, I'd probably end up ruining the moment.

-----

**I'm tired. It's the first day of the year and I am going to bed nice and early.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	8. Chapter 8

**God, Audrey Hepburn was so beautiful. I'm watching Breakfast at Tiffany's right now…**

**For all of you that read my story 'In Search of Euphoria', don't give up on me! I know I haven't updated in quite some time, but the story is winding down and only has several chapters left. I think it should be completely down sometime in mid-February. **

**-----**

EPOV

My wife was an intelligent woman.

She had gone to college, gotten a degree, and thought for herself. But it was times like these when I just couldn't understand how her brain worked. When she told me something in her life was _missing_, I had immediately panicked. Hearing your wife say something is missing is a scary thing.

I don't want her to regret any of the choices she has made in her life. Getting married, having children, stopping her writing…these had all been her decisions, influenced by _me_. Was I accidentally pushing her too far? Did she feel like I wanted her to become some kind of Stepford Wives robot? Because I didn't. I wanted her to be _Bella_, and to be happy.

Sometimes, I would see her just sitting around and staring off into space, and the look in her eyes scared me.

Bella looked sad. She looked unhappy.

But then I would try and talk to her and she would be perfectly fine. Laughing, smiling, just being herself. The images of that look in her eyes were burned into my mind forever, and I was trying my hardest to make that look go away forever.

-----

"I made you breakfast." Bella was already in the kitchen when I woke up early the next morning and walked downstairs. "I woke up early and couldn't fall asleep so I just came on down here and decided that I would make you some pancakes and eggs and bacon. Does that sound okay? Because I could make you something else if you want-" I silenced her by planting a soft kiss on her lips, and her cheeks flushed slightly. "Sorry. I…I'm just hyper this morning." She said in a soft voice, and then turned back to the stove. The corners of her lips were pulling down slightly, and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, rubbing her shoulder gently.

Bella shrugged, and when she turned her head slightly, my heart started pounding faster. The look in her eyes…it was the very one I never wanted to see again. She didn't speak, just finished cooking breakfast. The second she turned off the stovetop, I grabbed her by the wrist and held her in my arms, wanting desperately to know what was making my wife act so different.

"I can see it in your eyes; something is wrong. Now tell me." I said in a firm voice, and Bella shrugged again.

"I don't really know." She said in small voice.

Exhaling loudly, I loosened my grip on her. "Bella, do you regret this? I know we didn't expect things to happen so quickly, but it's all going to work out, I swear. I don't want you to see me and Cam and the baby as a burden, okay? I'll help out more, I'll take some time off work, I'll do whatever you want." I said quickly, and Bella stared at me, her eyes wide.

"Edward, no! I don't regret you. Or Cameron and the baby. What I do regret is…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "When I got pregnant with Cam, I gave up writing. And I miss it, Edward. I just…I'm not a housewife. I can't cook and clean all day, I'm going crazy! Convincing myself that this is what I want isn't helping anymore, but I don't want to disappoint you-"

"_Disappoint me_? Bella, we've been married for four years now, and you…you think that you could ever disappoint me? I love you!" I exclaimed, and Bella cringed slightly. "Bella, what in the world is going on? Why won't you talk to me?"

Bella shrugged again, tears starting to form as her arms moved to cradle her stomach. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, collapsing into my arms. "You know I usually don't act like this, but lately I feel like I can't control myself or even my emotions. It's crazy!"

"You want to go back to writing?" I asked, and Bella bit her lip, and then nodded. "Then do it, love. You know that I'm always going to be here, supporting your choices, so go on and do what you want. As for the emotional thing…you're pregnant. Remember how it was last time? With Cameron? You locked yourself in your room and cried at the littlest things. I think you should just relax. In three months, this will all be over."

She sniffled and then smiled a little sadly, wiping her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. "Thank you." She whispered, kissing me softly on the lips. "This will all be over in three months." She repeated, touching her stomach gently.

I watched as she took a deep breath and then turned back to the food on the stove, checking to make sure it was still warm. just as she was about to take the skillets off the stove, I watched as she clapped her hand over her mouth and lunged for the trashcan. I quickly walked over to her and held her long brown hair back and she threw up noisily.

"I thought you were feeling better." I said as Bella finally stopped retching.

"I am." She said, wiping off the corners of her mouth and hobbling over to the sink for a glass of water. I held her up as she stumbled slightly. "I think that one was just morning sickness, because I feel perfectly fine now. I promise." Bella explained, and then took a small sip of water.

"Well…lay off on food for a little while just in case. It's best to eat smaller portions when you're getting sick a lot, like you have been."

Bella nodded in agreement, taking another tiny drink. "I'm not that hungry anyway." She sighed, turning back to the food and getting a plate for both herself and for me. "But I hope you are. I made a lot."

"Thank you." I said, kissing her temple and then sitting down at the table with her.

I know Bella has been going through a lot of things lately, but I'm really not sure how long I can deal with these mood swings.

BPOV

He must be ready to wring my neck.

After all the things that have been happening, I kept all the focus on _me_ and what I was missing, not once thinking about my husband and realizing that he could tell something was wrong. But what I had said was true. I didn't want to disappoint him. It sounded utterly ridiculous now, considering how much support and advice Edward had offered me in the past. He had always been there for me…and now here I was, trying to shut him out in fears of him rejecting me.

I have to stop doing this to myself; letting my fears get in the way. Because most of the time my fears are impractical and unnecessary.

Edward has never given me a single reason to doubt him, not in the four years we've been married. He's a hardworking employee, a loving husband, a strong supporter, and a doting father. In fact, he knows a hell of a lot more about babies and pregnancy than I do. His first child is nineteen years old and he has seen and gone through a lot of experiences I never have.

Every single day with Cameron is new and unpredictable, but Edward seems to sense some of what is coming.

I know I'm so lucky to have a husband as amazing as Edward. I am thankful for him every day of my life, because after the way Mike and I broke up over five years ago, I never thought I would find a person to love me unconditionally and for who I am.

I had even given up hope on children and marriage, thanks to that. But then Edward had come along…and he and Annabelle had completely changed my life.

And now that Annabelle was all grown up and on her own, I couldn't help but wonder what Cameron would be like at her age. He was all laughter and sunshine, but I had to remember that all kids change. Annabelle certainly did, and it was for the better.

But right now…I just wanted to live in the moment. Because I knew that even though life was moving fast, I had a life and family people would kill for.

**-----**

**Please review!**

**Bella and Edward are going to a doctors appointment next chapter…and we'll be finding out the sex of the baby! Rejoice!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's doctor's appointment time! Are you excited to find out the sex? I've had in planned since the start.**

-----

BPOV

Edward and I walked into the doctor's office hand in hand, and I rolled my eyes and Edward continued to type on his blackberry. We're supposed to be focusing on _each other_ this weekend and he couldn't leave work alone for five seconds. I'm his wife, for god's sake. I know he respects and loves me, but sometimes I wish we talked more. And that is what this weekend is supposed to be about.

"Put your phone away." I said crossly as I checked in with the receptionist. "You're supposed to be focusing on _us_. And the baby." I reminded him.

"Calm down." Edward muttered, hitting a few more buttons on his phone and then slipping it into his pocket. "You need to relax."

I remained silent, sinking down into a seat in the waiting room and crossing my arms over my chest. Edward sat down next to me and when he started to play with my wedding plan, I knew I couldn't remain agitated for much longer. "Sorry." I sighed, rubbing my forehead. "I'll relax." I promised as he continued to play with the silver ring on my left hand.

What I needed to do was try and get a hold of my mood swings. Edward wasn't perfect, and neither was I. Neither of us could expect everything of the other.

But that was getting harder and harder to do now that my pregnancy was progressing and we had so many things going on with the new house. Luckily, the house would be done in about a month, and we would be able to start moving everything in. Alice and Esme had both helped me with the house design. The kitchen was beautiful and very well equipped, along with a large pantry, and there was a huge office with floor to ceiling bookcases. Originally, Edward was going to use the office, but last night we had talked about putting another desk in so that I could do work as well.

My favorite part of the house was the balconies and the courtyard. Although the house was smaller than the one we had now, it was still nice sized with three bedrooms. I couldn't wait until moving day, but I still had plenty of packing to do.

"Bella Cullen? Dr. Gerandy is ready for you." The receptionist said, and I smiled in thanks as Edward and I joined hands again and walked back into the room where the sonogram would be done.

"Hello, Bella, how are you?" My doctor asked, smiling at me and patting the table for me to sit on.

I sat down and laid back, gripping Edward's hand as he sat down in the chair next to me. "Well, I've been having pretty bad morning sickness still." I admitted.

"And she was running a fever, but it went down within twelve hours." Edward added, and I shot him a smile.

"Well, good. Now, you two wanted to know about the sex today, correct?" Dr. Gerandy asked as he grabbed the sonogram gel.

I glanced at Edward for a moment, and he nodded, a wide grin breaking out on his face. "Yes." I confirmed, and I pulled my shirt up over my stomach so that we could start the ultrasound.

"Alright then. We'll see if the baby is ready to show us." Dr. Gerandy said, squirting the cool gel on my stomach. I winced slightly at the temperature.

We had tried to find out the sex at my four month appointment, but the baby decided to be shy and keep its legs tightly crossed. All we had been able to determine was that the baby was healthy, well sized, and was already sucking its thumb and moving around quite actively.

Dr. Gerandy started to do the sonogram, and my heart started thumping, anxiously awaiting the sound of my baby's heartbeat to start up. At every sonogram, I was worried sick that something would have happened to the little baby growing inside of me, and that I had lost it. That would have truly shattered me. I had ever had these fears during my first pregnancy, and hadn't truly started worrying until the day Cameron was born.

But luckily, I relaxed slightly once I heard the clear, strong thudding noise of the baby's heartbeat. I could tell Edward felt the same way, because he gently kissed my knuckles and exhaled loudly.

"Nice and strong." Dr. Gerandy assured us, and resumed running the wand over the wand over my huge stomach. "There's a foot…the leg…and there we have it." He said, reaching over and pointing to the screen. "It's a girl. And it's very obvious now, she isn't being shy anymore."

"A girl?" I asked happily, my mouth dropping open. Dr. Gerandy chuckled and nodded, continuing to run the wand over my stomach slowly. "A girl!" I said, tilting my head up and kissing Edward. "Now I've got one of each!"

"This is great." He breathed, a huge smile on his face. "Cam with be thrilled." He added.

Dr. Gerandy nudged the wand over. "There, you can see her head and her hand." He pointed, and I grinned. It looked like the baby was waving at us. "Perfectly healthy, just the right size…you're right on track, Bella." He said. "I'll print out several pictures for you." He added.

"Thank you." Edward said, handing me some paper towels to wipe my stomach off. "Your first daughter, Bella…this is going to be quite the adventure."

"Oh, I can imagine." I laughed, wiping the goo off my stomach.

Dr. Gerandy handed Edward the sonogram pictures, and then cocked his brow. "This is your first daughter?" He asked, and I shook my head.

"No, _my _first daughter. He already has a daughter who's attending college in New Hampshire, and we also have a son together." I said, and Dr. Gerandy nodded.

"Is your daughter by any chance Annabelle Cullen?" He suddenly asked, and Edward's head shot up.

"Yes…that's my daughter." He said slowly, obviously very confused.

_I_ was even confused. How did my doctor know my stepdaughter? I had gone to a different doctor when I was pregnant with Cameron, so he couldn't have seen her with me before…

"My son, Derek, as been seeing her these past few months. I haven't had the chance to meet your daughter yet, but I've heard very good things." He explained, and I raised my eyebrows, surprised. Derek hadn't mentioned that his parents lived in Seattle when he and Annabelle had visiting over Winter Break, only that his father was a doctor and his mother was a lawyer.

"Well, we met your son over Christmas break." I said. "They stayed with us…were you not in town?"

Dr. Gerandy shook his head, put some of the equipment away. "My wife and I were doing mission work in the Philippines." He said conversationally. "But I know Derek loves your daughter. He's told my wife and I so much about her."

_Love_. Derek and Annabelle were in love? This was news to me…Annabelle had talked to Edward just a few days ago, and although I knew they were moving in together, I had no idea their relationship was so serious. "Derek is a very nice boy." I said with a smile, and Edward nodded stiffly. "Next time the two of them are in town, we'll have to all have dinner together."

"Sounds good." Dr. Gerandy said easily, motioning that I could get up. "And from what Derek has been hinting at…he and Annabelle might be giving us a reason to get together and celebrate quite soon." He said with a wink, and Edward froze, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. "I have to get going." He said, patting my arm. "Don't forget to schedule yourself another appointment." He said, and then disappeared out of the room and down the hallway.

Get together and celebrate _what_?

-----

**So there you go, it's a girl! And I've already got a name all picked out and everything. Please review!**

**And for those of you who read 'In Search of Euphoria', I updated last night!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm glad you liked the last chapter! And before you ask, yes, I have the name for the baby all picked out already. **

**Yes, Edward is going to freak, of course he is! It's our Edward, and something big is going on with his nineteen year old daughter, and he is already very overprotective of her. How do you **_**think**_** he is going to react? I'm sure a lot of us would be acting the same way if we were in his situation.**

**I know I would, at least!**

**-----**

BPOV

"What the hell could that be about? I swear to god, that girl is getting in over her head." Edward ranted, gripping tightly to the steering wheel as we drove away from my doctor's appointment. Ever since Dr. Gerandy had dropped that bomb about Annabelle and Derek, he had been freaking out. But I didn't blame him…I had a sinking suspicion that something serious was going on between them.

"Calm down, it may be nothing." I pointed out, rubbing his arm gently.

His lips set in a hard line, and he inhaled sharply through his nose. "You know what this sounds like, Bella. It sounds like they're getting married. Isn't that what it sounds like to you?" He asked, and I nodded hesitantly.

"Well, if you look at it like that…I guess so." I admitted heavily, and Edward narrowed his eyes.

"That's ridiculous. She's nineteen years old and they've only been dating for a little over five months, that's way too soon-"

I snorted slightly at that. "Edward, you do realize that you proposed to me after we were together for only six months, right? And we got married four months after that…that's ten months. We went to not even knowing each other to being married in less than a year…can you blame Anna? I know she's a smart girl, but after seeing us get married quickly, there's a good chance she thinks it's no big deal." I theorized, and Edward shook his head.

Oh, I couldn't wait to hear the reasoning behind this…

"We were different. We were both grown adults and had already been with other people, explored different relationships, and those failed relationships showed us that we were meant to be together! What was the point in waiting? Annabelle is different. She hasn't dated enough to know if Derek is really her true love." Edward explained, not taking his eyes off the road as we continued to drive home.

"Okay, I can agree with that." I allowed. "But you know we could just be overreacting." I added, running my hands up and down my stomach; scratching my blunt nails against the itchy material of my sweater to relieve some of the discomfort. "Dr. Gerandy said that he _thought _that we would have a reason to celebrate. That could mean anything, honey. It could be good grades, or the fact that they moved in together, or all sorts of different, less serious things." I soothed him, and I finally saw his hands relax their tight grip on the steering wheel.

I loved Edward, every single part of him, but I did have to admit that he was very overprotective of me and of his children, especially Annabelle. He had managed to back off Annabelle quite a bit when she had left for college, but now I had a feeling he was going back to his old, overprotective ways.

At last Annabelle was safe, all the way in New Hampshire. She wouldn't have to face him in person, but on the phone instead.

By the time we pulled up to the house, I could tell Edward was itching to pull out his phone and call up Annabelle the very second we got inside. But he restrained himself, taking my hand as we walked into the house. "I'm going to start dinner." I said, heading off towards the kitchen and nearly tripping over the boxes that lined our entryway. Thanks to the move, the things we had already packed up were cluttered around the house, ready to go.

"Okay…I'll call Anna." Edward said eagerly, following me into the kitchen with his phone already in hand.

"Be nice." I warned him, raising my eyebrows as I filled a pot with water and plopped it on the stove to boil. "She is your daughter, after all. You're supposed to trust her, remember?"

Edward rolled his eyes and hoisted himself up on the counter, swinging his feet back and forth slightly. "What are you making me for dinner?" He asked playfully, holding the phone up to his ear. I could hear it ringing.

"I'm making you fettuccine, you spoiled brat." I said, heading into the pantry to get out the noodles.

"She didn't answer." Edward said gruffly, shutting his phone and sliding off the counter. "You should call her later, she'll not scared of you." He said, and I laughed in agreement. "Hey, what time do you want to pick Cameron up tomorrow morning? My mom said it didn't matter to her or my dad."

I shrugged my shoulders, fluffing my hair up and then taking the hair band from my wrist and putting my hair up into a ponytail. "Maybe around ten. We can eat breakfast together and then go and pick him up." I said finally.

Edward nodded and moved to stand behind me, and then kissed my shoulder through the material of my sweater. "I'm going to call Rosalie." He said, kissing the back of my neck and then my ear. "She might know something." He explained, taking out his phone again and kissing me firmly on the lips before leaving the room.

"Let me know!" I called after him.

As I continued to make dinner, I wondered what could be taking so long.

Finally, Edward came back into the room, still frowning slightly. "Well?" I asked, straining the noodles in the sink and turning to face him expectantly.

"Rosalie didn't know anything." He sighed, putting his phone down on the counter. "But she said she would call if she found anything out, so let's keep our fingers crossed." I lifted my hand, crossing my fingers and making an enthusiastic face. Edward laughed, kissing my nose and then brushing his lips across my forehead. "You sometimes make that face during sex." He whispered in my ear, and I could feel him smiling.

"Shut up!" I shouted, smacking his shoulder and blushing bright red and glaring at him. "I do not!" I protested, and Edward pursed his lips, obviously trying to hold back another laugh.

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say, my dear." He said, the corner of his mouth twisting up into a smirk.

I love my husband.

------

**Please review! **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yes, Bella is having a girl. And yes, **_**I **_**am having a girl. Yay!**

**This story is not going to be as long as 'My Love, My Life' was, which is like, what, 54 chapters? This will be less, and based on the outline I have right now, this story will be roughly thirty chapters, probably less. Who knows?**

**By the way, is translating 'My Love, My Life' into Spanish for me!**

**-----**

BPOV

I could hear my phone ringing, but I also couldn't bring myself to roll out of bed. Edward obviously heard it too, because he groaned and rolled away from me. "Answer your damn phone." He grunted, and I reluctantly got out of bed to answer it, pulling on my bathrobe over my naked body as I did so.

"Hello?" I asked groggily, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind me.

"Oh my god, Bella, does my dad know?"

"Annabelle?" I asked, sleepy and confused.

"Yeah, it's- oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize what time it was! But Derek just told me that his dad met you and his dad…um, his dad might have told you guys some stuff."

I narrowed my eyes, knowing what Annabelle was talking about. "Yes, in fact, he did. Annabelle, you've got your work cut out for you. Your father is already suspicious, and there is only so much can do to calm him down, you know that."

"Please, just try and talk to him." She begged and I bit my lip.

"I can't do that, Annabelle. First of all, I don't even know what the truth is. Tell me, did Derek propose to you?" I asked firmly.

Annabelle hesitated for a moment, obviously unsure. "Okay, yes. He did. And I said yes, okay? Bella, he makes me so happy. I love him." She insisted, but obviously knew I wouldn't give in so easily. "Look, I know it's only been five months, but I know he's the one I want.

How in the world could she know that? She was nineteen years old, with the whole world at her feet. "I'm not going to talk to you about this over the phone. I know I'm not your mother, but Anna, I think that you should really hold off a little bit."

"You're not going to tell him, are you?" Annabelle asked.

"I'm not going to lie to him if he asks. But otherwise, I will let _you_ be the one to tell him." I said in a low voice. "You're still coming home in two weeks, right? I can probably hold him off until them…on one condition. I want our family and Derek's family to have dinner, and you'll tell us then."

"Fine." Annabelle grumbled. "Thanks, Bella. I know you don't exactly agree with me, but I really appreciate it."

I really couldn't say no to this girl…she had me wrapped around her finger as much as Cameron did, and _she_ was an adult…an adult who was calling me at one o'clock on a Sunday morning. "Anna, why the hell are you even calling me this late?" I asked bluntly, too tired to be more tactful.

"I'm sorry." Annabelle exclaimed. "I didn't realize it was so late for you…I guess I kind of just freaked out."

"It's fine…but I'm going now. Goodnight, Annabelle." I said, emerging from the bathroom.

"Goodnight. Sorry for waking you." She said, and then I hung up, tossing my phone to the floor and crawling back into bed, collapsing next to Edward and resting my head on his bare chest.

Edward stirred slightly, his strong arms wrapping around me in a tight, warm embrace. "Who was that on the phone, baby?" He asked in a very sleepy and groggy voice, and I kissed his chest gently once and then twice, softly running my hands over the chiseled muscles of his stomach.

"Just a friend." I whispered, not wanting to disturb or upset him so late at night. "Sorry to wake you."

"Well, now that I'm awake…" Edward kissed me hard on the lips, and I sighed when he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, baby, I'm just sore from earlier and tired and still feeling a little sick…" I said apologetically, and Edward nodded. "Maybe before we pick Cameron up, okay? I'll probably feel better after I get the morning sickness over with." Edward made a face, and then closed his eyes again. "I love you, goodnight."

Edward kissed my temple once and then stroked my stomach gently. "I love you both. Goodnight."

-----

How in the world could two weeks pass so quickly?

Edward had calmed down a bit about Annabelle, hoping that he could get some information out of her when she and Derek came to visit over their spring break. We were all having dinner with the Gerandy's tonight, and although Edward had no idea what was coming, I knew that tonight the truth would be coming out.

And I was terrified about how Edward would react. In his mind, Annabelle was still a little girl, and although he usually treated her with respect, that old over protectiveness often made itself known.

"Where's Anna?" Cameron asked, twisting around in my arms as we walked up to the Gerandy's house. We were a little late, so I knew Annabelle and Derek were already here. I didn't know the Gerandy's personally, and I felt slightly weird; having dinner with my obstetrician. But this was very important to Derek and Annabelle, so I would just have to suck it up. I loved Annabelle like a daughter, and I hoped that Edward would realize that although she was young, this was her life.

"Anna's inside." I said as Edward rang the doorbell and put his arm around my waist. "I'm sure she's very excited to see you." I added, and the door to the house opened.

Dr. Gerandy stood there, smiling kindly and looking very different; I wasn't used to seeing him without his white coat on. "Edward, Bella, come on in!" He said, holding the door open wider and letting us pass. "And who is this?" He asked, looking at Cameron.

"This is our son, Cameron." I said as we moved deeper into the house.

Edward and Dr. Gerandy started talking shop as we walked into the dining room where Dr. Gerandy's wife, Derek, and Annabelle, were waiting for us.

And…here goes nothing.

_Just cross your fingers and hope everything that happens is for the best._

-----

**Sorry this is a bit short…I'm going to bed after eating a quick snack!**

**Please review, I would really appreciate it. Oh, and we have over 300 reviews for this story now! Thanks so much, it makes me sooo happy, I can't even tell you.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is it- the big confrontation between Annabelle and Edward. Please, **_**please**_** keep in mind that Edward really is just overprotective. It's not like he doesn't trust his daughter. Now please do me a favor and make sure to review!**

**-----**

BPOV

Dr. Gerandy, or David, and his wife Caroline were lovely people. Granted, they were about ten years older than me and about five years older than Edward, but they still made very nice company. Dinner was fairly uneventful, except for when Cameron would jabber on and on to Annabelle, who was sitting next to him. Derek was sitting on her other side, and I could see that his hand was on her knee. Edward had noticed too, but there wasn't much he could say, considering that he was currently groping my thigh. But I wasn't complaining, it was actually helping me to relax.

And then when Caroline brought out the champagne and desert, I knew that it was going down judging by the look on my stepdaughters face. I didn't know Derek enough to read him like I could Annabelle, but I wasn't stupid. I knew something was going to happen within the next few minutes. I put my hand on Edward's knee, griping it tightly as Annabelle shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

It was obvious to me that Edward had been holding in his curiosity all night, and I wondered how much longer that would last.

"Dad, Bella, David, Caroline…there's some news Derek and I would like to share with you." Annabelle said, and I noticed that her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Caroline and David grinned at each other, obviously excited about their son and Annabelle getting married. I know Derek is older than Annabelle, twenty one to her nineteen, but didn't they realize that Annabelle and Derek were moving just a little too fast?

"Well, last week we were moving some of my things into Derek's apartment, and we kind of…well, Derek proposed and we're going to get married." Annabelle blurted out, and I saw Edward's jaw clench out of the corner of my eye.

I squeezed his knee again, hoping that he wouldn't completely freak out. David and Caroline were toasting, and Edward and I raised our glasses just in time. Annabelle looked tentatively at Edward, who was focusing on the glass in his hand. "Dad?" Annabelle asked awkwardly, wringing her hands together.

"Congratulations." Edward said, offering both of them a weak smile. I congratulated them as well, happy that Edward hadn't exploded…but I couldn't help but wonder how long this would last….

-----

"What the hell were you thinking, saying yes?" Edward shouted. "You're nineteen years old, you know nothing about responsibility and love!"

"You don't know anything!" Annabelle shrieked, and I winced, trying to distract Cameron. "I know I love him, and what do you know about how I feel about him?

At dinner last night, I was proud of Edward for staying fairly calm. He had been a little quiet and irate, but calmer than I had expected, nonetheless. But then Annabelle had come over this morning, turning up on our doorstop at eight o'clock and looking angry. She wanted an explanation for Edward's behavior that night, apparently. It was as that point that I took Cameron and went upstairs, not wanting to get in the middle of things unless I was needed. Over the years I had learned that when it came to Edward and Annabelle, it was best to let them deal with things on their own. They could both be extremely stubborn and hotheaded people.

Cameron and I were sitting up in his bedroom, where I was trying to distract him with toys. And even though most of his toys had been packed up, ready for the move, Cameron was easily occupied by his train set and I was free to listen in on Edward and Annabelle's fight.

"How can you even know?" Edward asked angrily. "Have you ever been in love before, Anna? You need to wait, why are you trying to rush things?"

"I know I love him, dad, butt out! And you're such a hypocrite! You proposed to Bella after six months, and you were married like four months later!" Annabelle shouted back.

I looked down at Cameron, who seemed to barely notice the shouts coming from downstairs. I tousled his hair gently, smiling. It looked like he was going to be the most easygoing person of the house now… because it definitely isn't either Annabelle or Edward, or even me.

"That is a completely different, and you know it! You haven't had enough experience, how do you know Derek is even the one for you? I made the same damn mistake with your mother, and you know how that turned out. I don't want to see that happen to you; can't you understand that?"

"If you had bothered to listen to me, you'd know that Derek and I are going to wait for me to get out of college before we even set a date for a wedding! Why don't you ever listen to me? I'm actually happy and even Derek's parents are supportive, and they barely know me!"

There was a long pause, and then I had to strain to hear what Edward said next. "I'm sorry you feel that way, but I want what it best for you. Now maybe you should leave."

-----

**I'm very sorry this is so short, but I'm watching the People's Choice Awards and I have a project to do for work…so updating gets cut short for tonight.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cobra Starship is my ultimate love. They're never very good on television (like at the People's Choice Awards last night), but they still rock my life.**

**I'm pretty sure Twilight got like…two or three awards? Idk, I fell asleep towards the end and haven't bothered to watch the recording yet.**

**Plus, I just wanted to let all of you know that I updated my story 'Secret' this morning and 'In Search of Euphoria' several days ago. I've been slacking a lot, but I'm really trying to finish up this series first before I go back into my other stories full time. It was a hard to choice to make, but I'm pretty sure 'In Search of Euphoria' will be done some time in February, and this story should follow soon after or maybe even before.**

-----

BPOV

I waited for several more minutes after I heard the front door slam, and then kissed Cameron's soft forehead and hurried out of the room and headed downstairs as he continued to play by himself. Edward would no doubt be in the bad mood for the rest of the day unless I talked to him. The light in the kitchen was on, so I quietly walked in, and saw Edward sitting at the kitchen table; his elbows on the table and his chin in his hands.

"Hey." I murmured, walking behind him and rubbing his broad shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked in soft voice.

"I _never _thought that I would be the kind of father that would stand in between my daughter and the person she wants to marry." He said in a low voice, his shoulders tensing up even further.

I abruptly stopped massaging his shoulders and grabbed his chin, forcing him to look me in the eye. When he did, his eyes were tired and stressed. "Listen to me." I said firmly, sinking to my knees in front of him. I grabbed his hands in mine and kissed them. "She's your daughter, and although I wish the two of you wouldn't fight, I completely understand where you're coming from, and I agree with you. She's nineteen years old, and this definitely isn't the right time for her to get married. But Edward…you can't control her anymore. You need to let her live her own life and just…let go."

Edward nodded painstakingly, and then pulled me up onto his lap. "Thank you, Bella." He murmured, kissing my jaw and then brushing his nose against mine. "I love you."

"I love you too." I said, and then kissed him softly on the lips, taking a deep breath as we broke apart. "Maybe you should give it a little time, and then talk to Anna." Edward's eyes hardened slightly, and he pursed his lips.

"She's made her bed." He said gruffly, and I pulled back from him slightly.

"What are you even saying? Edward, she's still your daughter, and you can't just abandon her like that. And although I think Annabelle shouldn't have gotten engaged so early in her education and in her life, she did say that she and Derek are going to wait until she graduates college to get married." I pointed out, and Edward narrowed his green eyes.

"Don't tell me you were listening to us." He said shortly.

I furrowed my eyebrows, sliding off his lap. "Well, Edward…it was kind of hard to ignore. You were pretty loud, and I just heard everything." I said hesitantly.

"God, I'm sorry." Edward said, rubbing his forehead. "I know we were loud…and you're my wife. You know everything about me…this isn't any different, I suppose." He stood up and hugged me, rubbing my stomach with his hand. "I'll talk to Anna, and I guess I do have to let her go sometime. Still…she's my baby." He sighed, and I nodded, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"We've still got Cam to worry about…just wait until he starts breaking hearts." I said dryly, and Edward shuddered.

We stayed like that for awhile, until I heard Cameron stomping down the stairs noisily. He tottered into the kitchen, his eyes lighting up when he saw us. Immediately, he wiggled between us, grinning and wrapping his arms around my legs and standing on his tip toes to kiss my belly affectionately. "Hi." He said, smiling up at me.

Edward laughed and bent down to pick up our son. "Hey, little man. Are you ready to have a little sister?" He asked, and Cameron nodded, throwing his arms around Edward's neck and hugging his neck.

"Yes, please." He said, and Edward rolled his eyes, but smiled broadly nonetheless.

-----

I slowly closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cool rim of the toilet, willing my morning sickness to go away forever.

Although I had been feeling so much better lately, some morning sickness still brought me down about once a week or so. Edward was at work until late tonight, or early tomorrow depending how you looked at it, and Cameron was having a play date with one of his friends from the neighborhood, so I had the whole day to myself. Unfortunately, my much needed peace and quiet time was seriously interrupted by the urge to throw up every ten minutes. Luckily, it seemed to have dispersed slightly, so I stood up and flushed the toilet before stumbling over to the sink to wash my face and rinse my mouth out with water and then mouthwash.

Now that I was officially in my seventh month, I was counting down the days until it was time for the baby to be born. I was very excited to have a daughter of my own, plus I couldn't wait until I was back to my normal side and didn't have to deal with mood swings and morning sickness anymore. And Although Edward would never say it straight to my face, I knew he was too.

We would be moving in less than a week, and I was trying to get the last of our things packed away. A lot of our furniture was already at the new house, but there were still some things that we needed to take care of. Edward and I were currently sleeping on an air mattress in the middle of the floor in our bedroom, and Cameron had taken to sleeping there with us. Needless to say, Edward and I couldn't wait until we got into the new house and got our comfortable, king sized bed back.

But that could only happen if we had everything ready in time for the move, so I needed to get busy today and get some work done. As I started to walk downstairs, I suddenly heard the front door open.

Startled, I peered around the corner and saw Annabelle standing in the entryway, looking down at the floor. She was wearing an old pair of sweats and her blonde hair was up in a sloppy ponytail much like mine. Usually my stepdaughter was well put together, like her mother always had been, but today was obviously an exception; she looked very upset.

"Anna? What's wrong?" I asked as I walked down the remainder of the stairs to her side. She looked up at me, and I saw that her big beautiful eyes were filled with tears.

"Derek and I had a fight. A big one." She said in a small voice, and a few tears slid down her slightly flushed cheeks. "And I don't have anyone else here…so can we please talk? I need your help."

-----

**See, Edward does regret what he did. He's not heartless. Please review and make me happy. I really love reading all your feedback, comments, and thoughts. I know I'm terrible at responding, but I try. So if you have a question, send it in a review and if I don't respond, PM me.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is my FOURTH update for today. Yes, you heard me. Fourth. Give me a little love?**

**That would be much appreciated.**

**So I found out today that my cell phone froze last night. Yes, it actually froze. I didn't even know that was possible, but apparently it is. I guess I shouldn't have left it next to the window last night! So I need to get a new phone and I really don't want to. I like the one I had ;(**

-----

BPOV

"Honey, what happened?" I asked, leading Annabelle into the living room and handing her a box of tissues, rubbing her back as we sat down on the together.

"After dad and I fought yesterday morning, I went back to Derek's parents place and just moped around…and didn't want to talk to anyone, not even Derek. Then this morning I finally told him and he freaked out on me, saying that I shouldn't care what my dad thinks, and that this is just between the two of us…but it's not! I want dad to support me and I don't know- I guess I just crave his approval sometimes. And then Derek and I started fighting about whether or not we should wait, and then I said that I definitely didn't want to get married right away if I was still fighting with dad."

I nodded although I could barely understand her through her blubbering, and put my arm around her shoulders. "And then what happened?" I asked, feeling like a therapist.

Annabelle shuddered and continued to cry, burying her face into my shoulder. "Derek said that if I felt that what then maybe we shouldn't get married at all. So I left and came here. Is that okay, I know dad is mad but I really needed you."

I smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Honey, of course it's okay. Look, I know your dad was a little harsh yesterday, but I know he regrets it. Baby, he's just having a hard time letting you go. He doesn't want to lose you to another man." I explained, hoping that she realized I was telling the complete truth.

"Really?" Annabelle hiccupped, looking at me with wet, glassy eyes.

"Of course! Your dad wanted to give you time to calm down, and then he was going to talk to you." I said reassuringly. "Do you want to stay here until he gets home late tonight? Unfortunately, your old room is all packed up, but you're welcome to sleep down here on the couch tonight. Or you could sleep in my room, if you don't want to be alone."

"Thanks." Annabelle said quietly, resting her head on my shoulder. "I don't want to be a bother…do you want me to help you pack up the rest of the house?"

I nodded, giving her one last squeeze and then standing up, pulling my stepdaughter up with me. "That would be great, thanks. Why don't you help me pack up some more of our clothes?" Annabelle nodded and we walked upstairs silently, although Annabelle's eyes were still tearing up and I knew she was far from okay.

-----

We worked mostly in silence, only interrupted by polite conversation. I told Annabelle all about the new house, and she told me about what she was doing at college. We stayed away from the whole engagement subject, and by the time our neighbor dropped Cameron off, she seemed much happier. Not completely happy, mind you, but happy enough that she wasn't crying anymore.

Cameron had been ecstatic to see his big sister again, and we all ate peanut butter and jelly sandwiches in front of the television, watching _Finding Nemo_, of course. Cameron wouldn't watch anything else.

Once the movie was over, Cameron had fallen asleep on Annabelle's lap and I took him upstairs and put him to bed and then headed back downstairs. Annabelle was still sitting on the couch, staring off into space and absentmindedly playing with the engagement ring on her finger. "I called Derek." She said in a small voice when I sat down next to her.

"What did he say?" I asked softly.

"He apologized, and told me he didn't mean any of it, and to come back whenever I wanted. And he also said he understood what I said about dad's approval." Annabelle said, managing a small smile.

"That's great." I murmured, and she nodded. "I'm going to bed…are you okay down here?" She nodded again, and I stood up, kissing the top of her head. "I'll bring you down some blankets and a pillow." I said. "Your toothbrush is in the bathroom, in the makeup bag on the counter."

"Thanks." She said, and then I went upstairs, exhausted from my long day.

I don't know what time it was exactly, but it was well past midnight when the door to our room cracked open and Edward walked into the room, still wearing his scrubs. There was stubble all over his face, and it scratched my face when he kissed me, but I didn't care. When he laid down on the air mattress next to me, I sighed in contentment. "Did you talk to her?" I asked softly, inhaling the delicious scent that he still exuded even after a long shift.

"Yes. She's staying the rest of the night and then going back to Derek in the morning." He said, kissing the sensitive spot behind my ear and then tightening his arms around me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you too."

-----

**Argh. Again, this chapter is short. I'm truly sorry about that, but I might not be able to update tomorrow and I needed to give you **_**something **_**to tide you wonderful readers over. I will try and update this story tomorrow, but there are no promises there. I'm going to be busy with my husband and the man child brigade- we're decorating the nursery.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	15. Chapter 15

**Got a new phone! And do you get an update today, because we're not decorating the nursery until this afternoon and it turns out that I didn't have to work again today. I wish I had known that before I woke up at six in the morning, though. Oh well. I get to sit on the couch all day.**

**-----**

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning, Annabelle was already gone and Edward and Cameron were in the kitchen, eating breakfast.

"You didn't burn the toast!" I exclaimed loudly, walking into the kitchen and kissing Edward and then sitting down at the table with them to eat breakfast. Edward had set out some breakfast for me, and I dug into the toast and cereal hungrily. "I'm impressed."

"Thanks." Edward chuckled. "I also managed to not spill the cereal."

Cameron nodded at that, but when he did, he dropped a spoonful of milk and soggy lucky charms down his pajama shirt. "Oops. I spilled." He giggled, and Edward smirked, obviously trying to hold in a laugh as I stood up and started to clean Cameron up.

"Cam…you're such a big mess." I sighed, stripping his shirt off, dropping it on the table, and grabbing a washcloth to clean up the mess. "Why, why, _why_, do you have to do this to mommy?" I asked in an exasperated voice, causing Cameron to laugh hysterically and wiggle around, trying to avoid the cold washcloth I was rubbing him down with.

"Wow, Bella…I wish you would rub _me_ down like that." Edward laughed, and I smacked him in the head with the washcloth while Cameron continued to laugh.

I rolled my eyes at him and walked over to the sink, dropping the washcloth. "I cannot wait until this little girl," I clasped my hands over my stomach "is born and I have another girl in the house again. Then I can finally fight all the testosterone and maybe get a little sanity." Edward pouted, getting up and rinsing his dishes off before putting them in the dishwasher.

He pulled me into his arms and kissed me on the lips, smiling crookedly. "I know, love. Two months left."

"Two months." I sighed, bringing my hand down and rubbing my stomach. "Oh…and before I forget, Emmet and Jasper are helping us move some boxes into the new house this afternoon." I informed him, going back to the table to finish up my breakfast. Cameron was eating the remainder of his cereal, fairly bored with our conversation. "And they're helping us on official moving day too. I told Em you were too cheap to hire someone."

Edward rolled his eyes, playing with the ends of my hair distractedly. "Why pay people to manhandle all our crap when I have a brother and brother in law who will do it for free?" He asked, and I winked at him.

"This is why I love you." I teased.

"Oh, I thought it was because of my good looks, job, and ability to please you in bedroom." He said, lowering his voice so that Cameron wouldn't hear him.

I pursed my lips, trying not to laugh. "That too."

-----

"Bella, you're so lucky." Alice sighed, placing her hands on my stomach and smiling at me. "But I can't wait to spoil this little girl." She added, and I groaned.

While Alice had already tried to turn Cameron into a little fashion plate, she had failed. He was perfectly content running around in his pajamas all day, and he hated going shopping with us. When he was a baby, he used to _scream _on the rare occasions when Alice would drag me to the mall.

"Ali, are you ever going to have kids?" I asked, leaning back on the couch as Alice continued to feel the baby kicking. "I mean, you are in your thirties now, and I don't mean to sound like your mother…but the clock is ticking."

"I don't know." Alice shrugged, knowing on her lower lip. "I know a lot of people say that once they've found their soulmates, they want to have kids with them…but I just don't. Jasper and I have talked about it, of course, especially after you and Edward and Cameron, and neither of us are very gung-ho about the whole thing."

I nodded, understanding what she was saying. Edward and I had wanted children together without a doubt, but I couldn't really see Alice and Jasper having kids. They were in love, there was no question there, and although they were both amazing with Cameron, they weren't exactly 'kid people'.

"Well, feel free to babysit anytime you want." I said, cracking a smile. "I know you were great with Anna."

"Sure! Anytime." Alice said, patting my stomach one more time and then glancing around quickly. "And speaking of Annabelle…what's going on with her?" She asked, and I rolled my eyes. Alice was as interested in gossip as ever.

I told her the whole story, filling her in on everything. By the time I finished, Alice was shocked. "Wow…but things are okay with them, right?" She asked in a hushed voice, and I nodded my head.

"Apparently. They're going back to New Hampshire this afternoon, and then they're going to tell Rosalie." I said. "And I'm guessing she'll take it better than Edward. From what I know about Rosalie, she's become a lot more easy going."

Alice sighed, leaning back against the couch and closing her eyes. "Ugh. I can't believe Annabelle is old enough to be getting engaged. It seems like _yesterday _she was just a little girl, helping me sort and color coordinate my closet. I feel so old."

"You and your brother share that sentiment." I laughed. "But, Alice, you should have seen Edward's face when she and Derek told us. I thought he was going to combust. Luckily, he managed to stay calm…until the next morning. That's when they had that fight." I informed here, just as I heard the front door open.

"Love? What do you want us to take over next?" Edward asked, leaning in the doorway of the living room and wiping the sweat off his brow.

"The stuff in Cam's room, please." I said, smiling innocently.

Edward nodded, and I heard footsteps going up the stairs. "Before I forget, do you think you could watch Cameron on Friday night? It's our first night in the new house and I want to have some alone time with Edward." I said, and Alice smiled suggestively, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Sure, Bella." She said coyly, throwing in a wink just as Edward walked back into the room, carrying a cardboard box.

"I-" He started to say something, but then he saw the look on our faces and he narrowed his eyes. "What were you too talking about?" He asked, and I batted my eyelashes at him.

"Nothing, dear. Nothing at all."

-----

**Please review, we're going to start painting now! This is so exciting!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	16. Chapter 16

**I think there is more paint all over the five of us than there is on the walls. Oh well, we had fun ;)**

**On my profile, I posted a link to what their house looks like. I got it from www(dot)homes(dot)com, so obviously **

-----

BPOV

"Mmm." Edward hummed in my ear, holding his arms tightly around me as we watched Alice's car pull away from our new house. "Why didn't you tell me Cam was going with Alice and Jasper?" He asked in a low voice, kissing the back of my neck softly and rubbing my stomach.

"Surprise." I whispered, causing Edward to laugh quietly. "Come on, let's go upstairs.

We walked through the house in silence, holding hands. I observed everything- Jasper, Emmet, and Edward had unpacked all of our furniture this afternoon, but there were still boxes everywhere. The only two rooms that were even close to being unpacked were Cameron's room and our room because Alice and Tanya and I had worked this afternoon. The girls were coming over again tomorrow, along with Esme, so that we could unpack more. And then we were all going to help Tanya and Emmet unpack their stuff at our _old_ house. It was going to be an exhausting day, so the least I could do was relieve some of my tension tonight.

Edward walked me backwards into the bed until the back of my knees and I fell back, smiling up at Edward as he pulled his tee shirt off, tossed it to the floor, and then attacked my lips with his as his large hands fisted in my hair. We kissed feverishly for several minutes, and right as Edward's hand snaked down the front of my jeans…the phone rang.

I rolled over to pick it up, and Edward groaned. "Don't answer the damn phone, Bella, come on…"

I held my index finger up to silence him and answered the phone as he flopped back on the bed, exasperated.

"Hello?" I answered, crawling back over to Edward and playfully running my hands over the bare skin of his chest.

"Bella, it's your dad. What are you up too?"

_Charlie_. I immediately pulled away from Edward, my cheeks flaming. He looked up at me in confusion, pouting slightly as I sat up straight and kept my hands to myself. "Um, hi dad." I managed to say, and Edward smirked and started laughing silently at our bad fortune of being interrupted my by father. I pinched his side and shot him a glare. "We're just…unpacking." I lied, my cheeks still flushed.

"Well, sorry to interrupt you, and I know this is last notice, but I've got next week off and I was wondering if you'd want to come up and visit." Charlie said hesitantly, and I bit my lower lip.

"Visit Forks?" I asked stupidly, and Edward's eyes shot up to meet mine; his brow furrowed.

"_Forks?_" He mouthed, and I nodded and sat closer to him.

I haven't been to Forks since before I was even pregnant with Cameron, meaning it had been over three years. Charlie has come to see us several times, every Thanksgiving and sometimes on Christmas or New Years. Edward and I had grudgingly visited Renée in Jacksonville last spring, but hadn't seen my mother since.

"Yeah, visit Forks." Charlie said, clearing his throat. "I mean, only if you want to, Bells."

"Of course I _want _to, dad…it just depends on if Edward has to work or not." I explained, glancing at Edward and running my free hand through his soft hair. "When next week, though?" I asked, and Edward sat up slightly, looking interested.

"Um…anytime. I don't have to work at all." Charlie said easily.

I nudged Edward. "Just a sec, dad." I said, and then covered the mouthpiece with my hand. "Edward, do you have to work next week?" I asked softly, and he squinted, trying to think, and then sighed loudly.

"Baby, I have a seventy hour shift starting Tuesday." He groaned, and I pouted. I really did want to go visit Forks, now that Charlie had suggested it. It had been way too long since I had visited my childhood home, and I suddenly couldn't wait to go back. Cameron would love it; he loved rain and it was _always _raining in Forks. He was also big into splashing in puddles…

"Then I'll just take Cam." I said decisively, and Edward shrugged. I took my hand off the mouthpiece of the phone and resumed talking to Charlie. "Dad, is it okay if Cam and I come sometime in the afternoon on Tuesday? Edward has to work, but the two of us can come."

"That sounds great, Bells. I'll see you then." Charlie said happily. "Love you."

I smiled at his affectionate side, which rarely shone through his tough exterior. "Love you too, dad. Cameron and I will see you on Tuesday."

------

**ANOTHER short chapter. I'm sorry…but again, it was a short chapter or no chapter at all. The man child brigade, my husband, and I are getting some Chinese food for dinner and then we're going to attempt to put baby furniture together and then retouch the walls of the nursery, which happen to be my favorite color, by the way! **

**And yeah, there was supposed to be some Edward/Bella lovin' this chapter, but I'm short on time so it didn't happen. BUT I PROMISE, IT WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER! You pervs…no, I'm just kidding. So, lemon will be in the next chappy!**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Some of you asked why Bella hasn't gone to visit Charlie in Forks. She wasn't mad at him or anything; he just always came to visit her instead. I know a lot of people that hate to travel with babies, and don't forget, their kid is only three going on four.**

**P.S. I always imagined that Annabelle was born in January, and Cameron was born in March (meaning he was conceived sometime in June which is only four months after Edward and Bella got married, by the way). And at this point in the story, it is late March almost April, and Cameron has just turned four. So please make note of this extremely confusing thing. I've been doing it in my head for the whole story and realized that I never shared this craziness with you.**

**We finished painting the nursery last night- it's purple. A very pretty shade of purple, if I do say so myself. And we did manage to get some of the furniture put together before we got bored and watched a lifetime movie and then went to bed.**

**Sorry for the semi-epic author's note. We'll get on with the story now.**

-----

BPOV

I woke up naked and laying on top of Edward. I'm not sure how I actually managed to get on top of him in my sleep, but I figured I could use it to my advantage. Slowly, I sat up on his chest, trying not to put too much of my stupid pregnancy weight on him, and started to run kisses up and down his chest.

He blinked several times and groggily opened his eyes, and then grinned when he saw what I was doing. "Mmm…hey, baby." He murmured, running his hands over me.

"Good morning." I said throatily, bending my head to kiss his neck. "We kind of got interrupted by Charlie last night…so I thought we could pick things up again before Alice and Tanya and your mom get here." I said, continued to nip at and lick his neck.

"Just do me a favor." Edward said, moaning slightly. "Don't mention your dad. Or my sister. Or my mom." He said, making me laugh against the soft skin of his neck. And suddenly I was underneath him, pressed up against the mattress as he started kissing up and down my body.

I swear to you, the second Edward was buried within me, I almost lost my mind. It felt _too_ good, and I didn't even care about how ridiculous I must have sounded, moaning and crying out loudly. Edward silenced me by pressing his lips up against mine, and I could tell that his breathing was as ragged and frantic as mine was.

Sweat was literally rolling off my skin, making Edward's chest slide against mine with each thrust. As I felt like I was losing myself, I started raising my hips up to meet his, groaning even louder when our pelvic bones collided. Edward's hand came down to where we were joined, rubbing me and making me come completely undone in his arms.

It seemed like eternity as Edward continued to pound into me, finally finding his own relief and biting down gently on my neck.

Both of us collapsed, breathing heavily and still clutching to each other. "I love you." Edward rasped, kissing the top of my head and tightening his arms around me. We were both sweaty, but I didn't care in the slightest. If anything, I even liked it.

"I love you too." I said, tilting my head up and kissing him sweetly on the lips.

We laid in silence for several more minutes, regaining breath and calming down.

"Don't forget, Cam and I are leaving Tuesday morning." I reminded him suddenly, just remembering myself. "And I think we'll come home on Friday afternoon, okay?"

"Sure." Edward said through a yawn. "When is Charlie going to retire?" He asked curiously. "He's in his late fifties now, isn't he?"

I nodded, thinking back to my childhood. "Renée was nineteen when I was born, and Charlie was twenty. So my dad is only fifty five…but I think he's going to retire within the next few years. I know he's been working a lot less lately, so I'm guessing it's only a matter of time at this point." I said, sitting up in bed and rubbing my tummy. "Baby's hungry." I informed Edward, who laughed and rolled out of bed.

"Come on, darlin'. Let's go get you something to eat." Edward said, picking with up with a slight grunt. "Ugh, I'm getting old." He complained, although he still carried me fairly easily.

"No, I'm just fat." I corrected him, putting my arms around his neck and kissing his jaw.

"You're not fat; you're pregnant with a healthy little baby girl." Edward corrected me, and I rolled my eyes, not saying anything.

You have no idea how thankful I am that my morning sickness has decreased; it's making my pregnancy a lot easier. Edward hasn't had to work too much, except for shifts like the one he had this coming week when he worked in the emergency room. But when he worked in surgery, his hours were so much better.

Usually when we worked long shifts, I got bored easily. I would play with our son and clean the house, but would still miss his company. Now that I was going to go back to writing, I thought it would be better, but I was still glad that I would be spending this week in Forks with Charlie and Cameron.

-----

"Grandpa!" Cameron exclaimed as I pulled the car up to Charlie's white house; the house I grew up in. Charlie had walked out onto the porch, smiling widely and waving at his grandson.

"Hey, guys." Charlie said, walking towards us as I got out of the car and started to get Cameron out of his car seat in the back.

"Hey, dad." I said, grabbing our two bags in one hand and holding Cameron's hand in the other. "Could you give me a hand with these?" I asked, gesturing to the heavy bags I was struggling to hold.

Charlie hurriedly helped me, grabbing the bags and ushering me into the house, which I was pleased to see hadn't changed hardly at all since the last time I had been there. Everything was just like it had always been, and I welcomed the pleasant familiarity with open arms. "How have you been, Bells?" Charlie asked, walking me upstairs to put the bags away in my old bedroom.

"I'm good." I said, giving him a quick, slightly awkward hug. "How are you?"

"Can't complain." Charlie said, picking up Cameron and giving him a big hug, kissing his grandson's cheek. "And how's my guy?" He asked Cameron, who laughed excitedly and continued to hug Charlie.

We walked downstairs, and Charlie looked me over. "You're getting pretty big, Bella." He said, touching my stomach gingerly. I nodded, pressing his hand tighter against my stomach so that he could feel that the baby had started kicking. "How much longer?" He asked, looking down at my stomach with a smile on his face.

"A little less than two months." I sighed, flopping down onto the couch and pulling Cameron into my lap.

"Hmm, getting close." Charlie said, sitting down next to me. "It's a girl, right?"

I nodded again, and Charlie started playing with Cameron. I watched as they moved to the floor and played with a ball, and then glanced at the clock. "Hey, dad, why don't you let me cook for you tonight?" I said, and without waiting for a real response, I walked into the kitchen and started looking through the cabinets." Dad…there's like nothing in here!" I called, poking my head back into the living room.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Charlie said, continuing to play with Cameron. "We can just order pizza or something."

"No, I'll just go to the store." I shrugged, making sure I had my keys. "Do you want me to take him?" I asked, gesturing to Cameron."

Charlie pursed his lips, and then shrugged. "Sure, and I'll get the kitchen cleaned up a little bit, if that's okay. If you don't want to take him with you-

"Dad, it's fine. He's my baby, of _course_ I'll take him." I laughed, scooping Cameron into my arms and heading for the front door. "I'll be back in a little bit." I called over my shoulder, and then headed on my way to the store.

-----

**Hmm…do you think Bella is going to run into anyone at the grocery store?**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	18. Chapter 18

**Don't hate me for this, okay?**

------

BPOV

"I'm tired." Cameron complained, dragging his feet as he walked behind me through the aisles of the grocery store. "Can I sit in a cart?"

"Honey, we're not using a cart. We're using a basket instead." I said, tossing some things in the basket and ruffling his hair with my hand. "Can't you just walk?"

Cameron pouted, kicking his feet back and forth. "No." He said in a sad voice, and then sat down on the floor. "Carry me." He begged, holding his arms out for me. I just wanted to get this shopping trip over with, so I rolled my eyes and quickly picked him up with one arm, holding him tightly against my hip.

"Now you're going to have to help mommy." I warned him. "See that box right there? Grab it and put in the box _nicely _for mommy, okay?" I instructed, and Cameron did so with a big smile on his face. "Thank you." I said, hoisting him higher up on my hip. "Now-"

"Bella?" Someone said my name and I whirled around, startled.

Jacob. It was _Jacob_. I stared at him for a moment, disbelieving. I hadn't seen him in four years…and he didn't look any different.

"Hey, Jake." I said in a small voice, holding Cameron even tighter. He squirmed slightly, but I didn't really care or even notice. "Um, what are you doing here? I heard you moved out to Chicago…"

"Yeah, but Billy took a pretty bad turn last month, so I came back." Jacob shrugged, and then smiled. "Wow, you look exactly the same." He said in a light voice, and I was half relieved half disgusted he was being so nice. A little over four years ago, he had made me cry my heart out, and now he wanted to be friends again?

I laughed at that, choosing to take the high road. I would be nice to him, so long as he was nice to me. "Yeah, except for the weight." I said with a smile, and Jacob glanced down at my stomach, his eyes bugging out slightly.

"Um, wow, I didn't even see…so you're pregnant?" He babbled, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Cameron had buried his face into my hair, and he was starting to slide down again.

"Yep. Seven months." I said, hoisting Cameron up again and readjusting my hold on the slightly heavy basket I was holding.

He nodded, his face dropping a little bit. "Hey, let me help you with that." He said, grabbing the basket from me before I could protest. "So who's this little guy?" He then asked, gesturing to Cameron, who peeked up at him shyly.

"This is my son, Cameron." I said, repositioning Cameron again. "Hey, Cam, this is my friend Jake. Why don't you say hi?" I murmured in his ear, and Cameron looked at Jake again through his thick eyelashes.

"Hi." Cameron said shyly, smiling and picking up his head.

"Hi, Cameron." Jake said, smiling. "He's really cute, Bella. Looks just like you, too."

I shrugged, looking down at Cameron. "Thanks, he's my little cutie pie. But I think he looks like his daddy." I said, taking in my sons vivid green eyes, straight nose, and full lips. I hesitated, wondering if I shouldn't have brought up Edward. I didn't want to fight with Jacob, not again.

Jacob didn't say anything, but looked at Cameron and gave me a small smile. "How old is he?" He asked as we started walking through the store again and I started putting things for dinner into the basket he was carrying for me.

"He just turned four." I said, grabbing some spaghetti sauce, checking the expiration date, and then putting it back. There was no way Charlie would use all of that anyway; I'd just make my own. "So, how have you been?" I asked, brushing some hair out of my eyes with my free hand and smiling up at my old friend.

He shrugged and tucked in hands into his pockets, looking down at the floor. "Can't complain. I got a promotion at work and I bought a house in La Push, but nothing else is new." He said, and then glanced up at me. "What about you?"

"Well…" I hesitated, wondering what about my life I should tell Jacob. "Edward and I just bought a new house." I finally said, not looking Jacob in the eye. "And Edward's daughter is at Dartmouth…and we've been married for four years now. That's about it." I said nonchalantly. "Oh, and I'm going to start writing again." I added.

It was then that I realized that Cameron, who had been fairly silent this entire time, was now asleep against my shoulder. "Oh, Jake, it was really nice to see you." I said in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb my sleeping son. "But I should probably get back and feed Charlie and Cam." I said, and Jacob nodded, leading me toward the check out.

"I'll wait for you and walk you to the car." He said, buying his carton of milk and then standing next to me while I bought my groceries.

The cashier, named Deb, who had been working here for what seemed like centuries, smiled up at me, her wrinkles deepening. "You're Bella Swan, aren't you!? Charlie's daughter?"

I nodded politely, scrawling my signature messily, since I was still balancing Cameron in my arms. The cashier smiled even wider, and then started reminiscing. "And aren't you Jacob Black?" She suddenly asked Jacob, who looked up, startled.

"Uh, yes ma'am." He said with a confused smile.

"Well, it's nice to see that you two are together. I remember when you were both little and you would run all over town together, causing problems." She laughed, and I froze.

"Oh, no, we're not _together_." I said quickly, tapping the receipt I had given her. "I'm Bella Cullen now. I'm married to a man I met in Seattle when I moved there a few years back." I explained, and then when she tried to apologize, I assured her it was fine.

Finally, we got out of the store with my groceries, and Jacob was quiet. "What's wrong, Jake?" I asked softly once we reached my car and I put the groceries in the trunk. "What's going on?"

He shrugged, his eyes a little sad. And when I had asked him what was wrong, I was definitely not expecting a confession. "Bella, I know this is so wrong, because you're married and a mother and pregnant and _happy_, but sometimes I still think about you. All the time. And when Deb said that about the two of us being together…god, this is so terrible…I shouldn't be doing this…it makes me think of how happy we could make each other."

-----

***DUCKS***

**Okay, don't hate me, okay? At least not until you see the reaction, which will be in the next chapter.**

**  
And, the next chapter will have some of Jacob's Point of View and should be out around noon central time.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	19. Chapter 19

**Aren't you excited I was able to update at least a little bit early?**

------

BPOV

I stared at Jacob, and then looked down at Cameron, who was still sleeping. "I think about you too, Jake." I assured him. "But…not like that. I don't think about _anybody _like that except for my husband. Because I love him and only him, Jacob." I said kindly, and Jacob nodded, his lips set in a hard line. "I mean, look at me…I really am happy. I've got Edward and Annabelle and Cam and the baby will be born in two months…I do want to be friends with you. But I can't be if you continue to think of me like this."

Jacob raised his eyebrows at me, and I huffed loudly.

"Look at me." I said firmly. "I'm married." I held up my left hand and let the ring on my finger shine in the meek sunlight that shone through the blanket of clouds. "I have a son." I nodded down at Cameron. "And I'm pregnant." I finally whispered, bringing one had down to cradle my stomach. "I love my life. And I don't want anything from you but friendship."

"I can see that. And feel the same way, I'm going to try and steal you from your husband or anything . Friendshio. That's what I want too…I'm sorry, I'll leave you now…but do you think I could come by Charlie's sometime this week? Maybe we could talk or something."

"That sounds nice." I said honestly, turning around and opening the car door so that I could put Cameron in his car seat. "Cam and I will be here until Friday afternoon."

Jacob nodded, and then paused for a moment. "No Edward?" He asked casually, and I shook my head.

"Nope." I said simply. "No Edward."

"So…he's in Seattle?" Jacob persisted, and I crinkled my nose.

"Yeah, he's in Seattle. He had a long shift at the hospital, so Cameron and I came by ourselves." I said, and then shut Cameron's door and open the driver's side door. "I've gotta go. Bye, Jake. It was nice to see you." I said, and got in the car before he could reply.

JPOV

She had turned around in the store, and I swear my heart stopped. All I could see was her beautiful, familiar face, and I was stunned. All of my memories came flooding back, and I realized that I was holding my breath. We said hello, and then she had drawn attention to her bloated stomach, and I couldn't believe that she was pregnant. And the little boy in her arms was obviously hers, he had the same brown hair and red cheeks. Of course, I could see I _Cullen_ in the little boys face as well, which I didn't like.

That was truly ridiculous; of course he would be the one to get her pregnant. He was her husband, after all. And although I hadn't seen either of them for four years, I could still remember how perfect they had looked together.

It was outrageous. Here I was, pining after a married girl whom I hadn't talked to in _four years_. But I had been a real asshole to Bella in the past, and if she wanted to be friends, I at least owed her that. I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't going to try and steal her from her husband.

That would be way over the top, stupid, and impossible. I've seen the way those two look at each other, and it's sickening. Plus, they've got a family. I am not going to be that kind of guy. And the big thing discouraging was that Bella didn't want me, plain and simple. So I would be sure to respect that.

I would do anything for Bella and to ensure that she was happy.

BPOV

I walked stiffly into the house, a little unsure of what had just happened. Had Jacob seriously said all of that stuff? And did he mean it? Everything about missing me and thinking about me? If so, what kind of person _does _that? Jacob crushed me four years ago, all because I was marrying the man of my dreams instead of giving him a 'second chance'. What he hadn't realized was that I didn't want a second chance with him. The relationship between us had been a mistake, and I wanted to leave it in the past for good.

He was supposed to be my best friend, and yet when I had told him my good news, he had chosen to completely disregard and disrespect that friendship. And now he wanted to be friends again?

And what was all that crap about Edward? Jacob had asked me at least three times where Edward was, and until we had gotten into the parking lot, I hadn't seen any need to tell him. But then he had asked _again_ and I told him outright. Edward had to work. He hadn't abandoned me or exiled me here; he was just working his shift at the hospital.

There were so many confusing thoughts running through my head. On one hand, I was so happy to see Jacob. He had been here for me for _so _long, and he was just so familiar and comfortable. On the other hand, he had hurt me badly and I didn't want that to happen again to either me or Edward, who had come and picked up all the pieces.

I sighed to myself, trying to get it together. I brought the bags into the kitchen, which Charlie had indeed cleaned up, and then sent Cameron off to the living room to play with Charlie.

Mere seconds later, I heard Charlie's deep laugh and Cameron's boyish giggle sounding throughout the house and I smiled to myself. Charlie- usually so gruff and evasive- had the best of him brought out by Cameron. It was adorable to watch the way they played. Almost as adorable as Edward and Cameron playing together.

Suddenly, as I was putting the water on the stove to boil, my phone started to chine noisily. I quickly pulled it out of my jeans pocket and flipped it open, knowing it was Edward.

"Hello?" I answered, drying my hands off.

"Hey, love." Edward's velvet voice sounded tired but relieved.

"How's the shift?" I asked, leaning against the kitchen counter. "What are you on now…hour eleven?"

Edward sighed loudly, "Yep, and now I get a nice hour long break. But let's not talk about that. What's going on in Forks?"

I hesitated, unsure. I should tell him about Jacob, right? Of course I should, he's my husband and my best friend. He _deserves _to know.

-----

**Lunch time. Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	20. Chapter 20

**So I ran into like five people from my high school today, and all of them thought I had like four kids. Each time, I had to correct them and say I was pregnant with my first. And they all insisted they had heard I had a lot of kids. I don't know…it was just weird.**

**Is anybody else excited for the two hour season premiere of Chuck that is on tonight? I know I am! But I have to chose between Chuck and Desperate Housewives, which I don't like to do. I'll have to watch Desperate Housewives, though, because I have been waiting for Chuck to restart for **_**forever!**_

**-----**

"Uh…I ran into someone while grocery shopping." I said, struggling to keep my voice light and calm as I played with the ends of my ponytail.

"Literally?" Edward teased, and I took a quick breath, praying his playful demeanor would remain after I told him that I had seen and talked to Jacob Black.

"Very funny." I said dryly, biting my lip. "I kind of saw Jacob." I said in a soft voice. Edward didn't say anything, so I chose to continue. "I took Cam to the grocery store this afternoon to get some stuff for dinner, and while we were shopping I saw Jacob, and he saw me, and we started to talk for a little while."

Edward was still quiet, so I gave him a little more time to process. "What did you talk about?" He finally asked in a low voice, his tone serious and no longer playful at all.

"Um…you. Cam. Our parents…" I said, a little unwilling to divulge the more embarrassing and agitating parts of our conversation. Things had been going so well lately, and I didn't want Edward to explode because Jacob Black saw the need to tell me these things. But it was a good thing that Jacob and I had remained civil, because otherwise I know there would be no chance of Edward being calm about it.

"And?" Edward persisted. "Come on, Bella, I know there's more to it. I can tell."

I sighed noisily, standing up to check on food on the stove, making sure nothing was burning. Stirring the noodles, I tucked the phone between my ear and my shoulder so that I could continue to talk. "Edward, he said a lot of things. Nothing bad or mean, I swear. It was just a bunch of stuff about how he still thinks of me." I admitted. "But Jacob himself called it ridiculous…he said he couldn't help it, but he respected how happy I am with you and he said he's not going to do anything."

"What else?" Edward asked in a dark voice, and I could tell he was already brooding.

"We're going to talk." I said quietly, and Edward exhaled loudly through his nose.

I remained silent, wondering what was going through his mind in that moment. When he finally spoke again, his low voice startled me. "Listen to me, Bella. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do. It's just that you're too trusting, baby, and I don't want to see you getting hurt by someone like Jacob Black ever again. Honestly, it's _him_ I don't trust to mind his manners." Edward explained. "Now…this is going to sound completely overprotective at this point…but I was going to come to Forks after my shift ended. Really, I had it planned before- I thought the three of us could spend the weekend in Forks with Charlie and then go home on Monday morning. But if you don't want to, I-"

I interrupted him quickly, overjoyed that he hadn't overreacted. "No, honey, that sounds great!" I said enthusiastically. "You've never been to Forks, not officially, at least. Now I can give you the grand tour!' I exclaimed. Edward laughed, and I was soon laughing as well.

"Love, I have to go. But I'll call you tomorrow and _see you_ on Friday. Please tell Charlie for me, won't you? Make sure that will be okay?"

"I will, but it probably will be fine." I promised, checking the food one more time before heading towards the living room. "Love you." I said in a low voice.

"Love you too." Edward said before hanging up the phone.

Charlie glanced up at me from the floor where he was playing with Cameron. "Edward?" He guessed, and I nodded, smiling stupidly like a girl in love.

"Yes, he wanted to know if it would be okay if he came up Friday and the three of us stayed the weekend. Do you think that would be okay?" I asked, coming over and sitting on the floor next to my father and my son.

Charlie nodded, smiling at me before turning back to Cameron, who was coloring messily. "Sure, of course you can all stay. I'd love you have you guys here for the weekend. But Edward will probably have to sleep on the couch because your bed is a twin."

I shook my head and spoke without thinking. "No, I want him to sleep with me. We can both fit if we try." Charlie blanched slightly and I blushed red, catching myself and changing the subject. "I ran into Jacob at the grocery store." I blurted out, and Charlie cleared his throat.

"Bells…I should have told you he had come back, I'm sorry. I just never thought he'd have the balls to try and talk to you again." Charlie said apologetically, and I just shook my head and patted his arm reassuringly.

"Dad, it's fine. Jake and I are going to talk and see if we can be friends again." I explained, reaching over and uncapping a marker for Cameron and then turning back to Charlie. "Things didn't go so well last time…but I still want my loveable old best friend back." I said with a smile, and Charlie nodded before picking up a crayon and starting to color with Cameron again.

I sat back and watched them, letting my mind wander.

Edward is so much to me. My husband, my confidante, my advisor, my supporter, my lover, and my closet and best friend. And Jacob…he was just the old friend that I wanted a chance to reconnect with. There was such a difference between the two, although at one point in my life, Jacob had been many of the same things Edward was to me now. Lover, best friend, confidante…but now there was a huge difference between the two of them. Jacob was the one I wanted to be platonic with, and Edward was the one I wanted to spend my life with.

-----

**What do you think?**

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	21. Chapter 21

**A review confused me…did I accidentally once say Edward lived in Chicago? Because he doesn't…it's Seattle. Sorry if I did.**

**I'm watching the season premiere of Chuck and then Desperate Housewives, so please forgive me if this is a bit short. I will try and update tomorrow, but I might not. I'm going to try and update a different story instead, and I'm not even sure if that will be able to do that. I have to work late and then I need to work out…**

------

BPOV

The next couple of days flew by quickly, and there was no sign of Jacob. I figured he must have realized that he really didn't want to put things behind us, so I just ignored the very thought of him. I focused on Cameron and Charlie, which was extremely entertaining. Cameron had Charlie wrapped around his little finger, and was seriously enjoying himself. He did often ask for Edward, though, and would cry at night thanks to the unfamiliar surroundings.

Every single night, he would crawl into my twin sized bed, teary eyed, red faced, and sniffling loudly. And he would ask for Edward, because he missed his daddy and his stuffed animals.

Of course I hated being away from Edward, but it was a little easier thanks to all of our phone calls. He would call every night, and we would talk for at least an hour; before he had to get back to work. Every night he was obviously exhausted and sometimes grumpy, but I didn't care. I just missed him. A lot. And I understood why he was like that. He was hours away from his pregnant wife and his son, he was working a terrible shift, and his wife's ex-lover might be making a return- as a friend, though.

Luckily, it was only several more hours until we were together again.

-----

"Oh my god, I missed you!" I exclaimed, practically throwing myself off the porch and into his arms.

"Same." Edward murmured, squeezing my tightly and ducking his head to kiss me fiercely. "Mmm." He smiled lazily at me, and then bent down to kiss my stomach. "I missed you too." He assured the baby in my stomach, and then stood straight up and linked arms with me, heading into the house with his bag slung on his shoulder. "And I missed our little guy, too." He added.

"He's inside with Charlie. And like I told you on the phone, Cameron misses you something awful. He cries every night, and it breaks my heart." I said, sticking out my bottom lip as we walked into the house and down the hall towards the living room.

Edward laughed and shook his head as we walked into the living room, where Cameron immediately spotted him. "Daddy!" He cried out, launching himself at Edward and grabbing onto his legs.

"Hey, buddy!" Edward exclaimed, picking Cameron up and giving him a tight, long hug. "Did you miss me?" He asked, and Cameron nodded, smiling widely as Charlie laughed from the floor. "And you were good for mommy and grandpa, right?" Cameron nodded again, planting a kiss on Edward's cheek.

Eventually, we persuaded Cameron to let go of Edward, and put Edward's bag upstairs in my room. It was then that Charlie informed us that one of his friends had invited him to go fishing, and we encouraged him to go along and enjoy himself. We planned to take Cameron to the park, and we would walk there so that I could give Edward a proper tour of Forks.

After saying goodbye to Charlie and putting our jackets on, we headed outside together. Cameron ended up sitting on Edward's shoulders, while Edward and I linked arms. I leaned my head against Edward's shoulder as we walked mostly in silence, and couldn't even hold back my smile.

I pointed out various things as we strolled through the town. We talked briefly with several people I knew, but no one bad like some bitches from my high school, like Leah Clearwater or…Jessica Stanley. Just as I was thinking this, I realized that Jessica Stanley was coming straight towards me, a disbelieving look on her slightly pudgy face. I was glad to see that she had gained a considerable amount of weight. Served her right.

"Um, Bella! Hi!" She chirped, hugging me awkwardly, because Edward and I were still linking arms. Edward raised his eyebrows slightly at me, and I bit my lip before turning back to Jessica.

"Hey, Jess." I said, smiling at her. "This is my husband, Edward. Edward, this is my friend Jessica. We grew up together." I introduced them, and they shook hands.

Edward smiling charmingly, and I even saw Jessica swoon slightly and bat her eyelashes at him. What the hell was _that_? I pulled Edward tighter against me just as Jessica looked up at Cameron. "Aw…who's this cute little boy?" She asked, cooing at Cameron, who just stared at her.

That's my good boy.

"This is our son, Cameron." Edward offered, taking Cameron off his shoulders and gently setting him on his feet.

"Oh. Well, he's adorable." Jessica said, and then her eyes widened as she took in my big belly. "And, wow, you're pregnant…that's great!" She exclaimed, and I could hear the hollowness in her annoying voice.

"Yeah, we think so." Edward said in a very stiff voice, and I cracked a big smile, winking at him slyly when Jessica wasn't looking at me, but at _him_. "It's very nice to meet you, Jessica, but Bella and Cameron and I really need to get going. Maybe we'll see you around town."

With that, Edward grabbed Cameron's hand and started walking quickly. Cameron struggled to keep up until we turned the corner and Edward and I slowed down, laughed hysterically. "Hmm…I love you." Edward said, pulling me against him and kissed me passionately on the lips. "She seemed like a real bitch, right?"

I laughed, kissing him again as Cameron started jumping up and down, running in circles around us, obviously having a little too much energy built up. We broke apart and Edward swooped down and grabbed Cameron around the waist, tossing him over his shoulder. "Come on, let's go have some fun at the park." Edward laughed, and we walked down the street.

Just as we turned the corner on the next street, I kissed Edward yet again and when I pulled away from him with a goofy expression on my face, I looked up right into Jacob Black's eyes.

-----

**This television show I'm watching is amazing. Chuck…on NBC. Check it out.**

**And please review this chapter my dears!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aw. I love getting reviews, so thank you all so very much for getting this story over 600 reviews! That is so amazing, I really appreciate it!**

**I finished up one of my other stories today, 'L'amour est Sourd'. It's not a very long story, only several chapters, so check it out if you happen to have the time.**

**Since I updated that story, this chapter isn't going to be very long. I've got to much to do.**

-----

BPOV

I stared at Jacob for a moment, pulling my face away from Edward's slowly, but still clutched to his arm. "Hey, Jake." I said after a moment, smiling what I hoped was a normal, friendly smile. "I thought we were going to talk this week."

"Yeah…sorry about that." Jacob said, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Hi, Edward." He added in a mumble.

"Hey." Edward said coolly, setting Cameron down on the ground gently.

We were all silent for a moment, except for Cameron, who started running around us again, not paying any attention to us. Edward reached out quickly and grabbed Cameron by his shirt collar, pulling him to his side. "So what are you up to?" I finally asked awkwardly as Edward discreetly slid his hand into the back pocket of my jeans and kept his other hand on Cameron's shoulder.

"I'm actually meeting someone for lunch." Jacob said, gesturing towards the nearby diner. "It's…um, it's Leah. Clearwater." He muttered, and my mouth dropped open slightly.

"_Leah_?" I asked incredulously, not believing that the Jacob Black that I knew would ever really be interested in someone like Leah Clearwater. He knew how she had been in high school, and I didn't understand how he could like her after knowing about her past behavior. "How exactly did that one happen?"

Jacob shrugged, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know. I work with her brother and the other night we kind of ended up talking over drinks…" I nodded, a little hurt. Instead of trying to talk to me, he was out drinking with Leah Clearwater of all people. "I have to get going. Bye, Bella. It was nice seeing you, Edward. And Cameron." Jacob said easily, walking past us; looking down at the ground.

Edward and I stood there for a moment, staring at each other.

"That was kind of weird." Edward commented and I nodded wordlessly.

"Mommy, daddy, I want to go and play at the park!" Cameron suddenly burst out loudly, jumping up and down and grabbing my hand frantically. "I thought we were going to the park!" I snapped out of it, leaning down and pinching his pudgy cheek gently.

"You're right, baby, we're going to the park." I said. "Mommy and daddy got a little distracted, we're sorry." Edward grinned, picking Cameron up again and kissing the top of his head.

"Let's go play." He said, and Cameron clapped his hands together, giving Edward a kiss on the cheek and then leaned over to give me a kiss as well.

So we headed to the small park next to the community center, and I sat down on a bench and watched Edward and Cameron play together, laughing as they started playing hide and seek and Cameron hid by simply covering his eyes and crouching down on the ground.

As Edward continued to count, Cameron peeked through his fingers and crawled on his kneels over to me. "Mommy, hide me. I think daddy cheats." He whispered, and I laughed and pulled him onto his lap, covering his eyes with my own hands. Edward finished counting and looked up, immediately spotting Cameron sitting on my lap, kicking his feet and giggling quietly.

"Hmm…where are you, Cam?" Edward called, and Cameron broke into a fit of giggles. "Cameron…" He called playfully, winking at me as I laughed as well, tightening my grip on Cameron, who couldn't even hold back his laughter anymore. "Are you hiding by mommy?" He asked, coming closer to me.

"No! I'm not by mommy!" Cameron giggled, and I shushed him as Edward walked closer still, his lips pursed to hold back more laughter.

Edward came up to me and softly kissed me on the lips, and then bent his head down to kiss Cameron's forehead. "Got you." He whispered, and Cameron squealed, jumping up off my lap.

"Again! Play again, and mommy has to play too!" He ordered, and the game continued.

-----

We walked back home later, and Edward had to hold Cameron, who had fallen asleep. "So, my boss had a talk with me." He said conversationally, and I raised my eyebrows at him. "Apparently they need me to attend a surgical conference with several of my co workers. And it's mandatory."

"Oh." I said, blinking at his straight forwardness. "So how long will you be gone?" I asked, and Edward sighed heavily, readjusting Cameron in his arms.

"I'll be gone for a week. And…the conference takes place in Chicago in the middle of May." He admitted, glancing at me through the corner of his eye. "I know you're due the next week, but I _have_ to go, baby. It's part of my job, and I'm not going to get a promotion otherwise. And if I _do _get a promotion, which I should, I'll be around a lot more, because I won't have to work anymore long shifts. I'll be the Chief of Surgery, and my hours will be a lot less hectic."

I nodded, rubbing my forehead. "I know, and I understand. I'll be okay without you, Edward. Annabelle will be home from college by then, and I can handle things until you get back. I promise."

"I don't doubt that." Edward laughed, leaning over and kissing my temple. "Just don't have the baby without me, okay?"

-----

**Chuck was on again tonight! I'm watching it now and it is so Awesome!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	23. Chapter 23

**I had such a horrible day! I don't even know what made it suck…it just did.**

**By the way, thanks for reviewing and sticking with the story…but I might be changing the title. I think the focus has shifted a bit. I'll let you know. There will be a little bit of JPOV in this chapter too.**

-----

JPOV

I feel like such an huge ass for blowing off Bella like I did. But I didn't deserve to be friends with her, because I'm never going to be able to see her as just a friend. I'm always going to want more with her, and she never will. Seeing her with her husband and her little son and her pregnant belly had been an a real eye opener. While I was still acting like the same stupid, immature teenager I had once been, Bella had, to put it simply, grown up.

She was out acting like an adult and being perfectly responsible, and I was still pining after my old high school girlfriend; and she had been the one to break up with _me_. Bella obviously had never really loved me the way I had, and still, loved her. I had seen the hurt look in her eyes when I said I was seeing Leah Clearwater, and I felt terrible about that, but I had to ignore it. I really did like Leah, though. Not as much as I liked Bella, but still…

To be able to move on with someone else, I need to forget about Bella Swan…well, Bella _Cullen_. It might hurt the both of us, but it needs to be done. She's happy with her husband, and I have to learn how to be happy with someone else.

BPOV

Clicking my short nails on the hard tabletop, I waited impatiently as Edward talked on the phone with Annabelle and paced around the kitchen, his voice slightly raised. "Hold up, I thought you were waiting?! That's ridiculous, you're too young…yes, I know that, dear. No…that's not what I meant. For heaven sakes, Annabelle Cullen, you're nineteen years old!"

I glanced up at him, raising my eyebrows quizzically. "What's going on?" I whispered, tucking on the hem of his shirt.

"Just a second, baby." He said to me, sitting down at the table and continuing to talk on the phone. "You know how I feel about this, but I do understand that you're an adult. Please just promise me that this is what you want." He paused for a moment, and then pursed his lips. "Alright. I will…Love you too, Anna. We'll see you in May."

"What was that all about?" I asked, taking his hand after he hung up the phone and set it down on the table.

Edward sighed, running his free hand through his hair and then pinching his nose. "Apparently Derek and Annabelle want to get married earlier than they originally planned. And it's too soon, in my opinion." He informed me, and I squeezed his large hand gently.

"Wow, that certainly is news. Do you know if they have an exact date picked out yet?" I inquired, putting my elbow on the table and propping my chin up on my hand.

"Yeah. Anna said they were going to do it on New Year's Eve." Edward said, and my mouth dropped open slightly.

"Oh my, that _is_ soon. New Year's Eve…that's only a little over nine months away. They were originally going to do it when Annabelle graduated, weren't they?"

He nodded again, leaning over and putting his arm around my shoulders. "Yes…but I'm not going to get in the middle of it this time. At this point, it is entirely their choice to make. I don't want Annabelle and Derek to go through the same thing Rosalie and I did…but if they do, there's nothing I can do about it. Like you said, I need to start letting go of her."

"I'm proud of you." I said softly, pecking him on the lips. "So…did she happen to say where the wedding would be? Because we'll have a seven month old baby, I don't think flying would be the best thing. I don't even know if you can bring kids that young on airplanes."

"She said they think they want to have it here, but they still aren't sure. If worse comes to worse, we'll just have to hire a babysitter or something, or even drive. But we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, love." Edward assured me, standing up and stretching his arms over his head. "Why am I so wide awake?" He questioned, glancing at the clock. "It's ten o'clock on a Wednesday night."

I shrugged my shoulders, standing up as well and opening the door to the freezer. "I don't know about you…but I could sure use some ice cream." I said, holding up the small carton and one spoon, winking at him.

-----

One and a Half Months Later:

Trying to write a book with a hyper four year old boy running around is not an easy feat to accomplish. Cameron was practically bouncing off the walls of my bedroom while I attempted to write on my laptop, and I was constantly asking him to just _calm down_. But apparently he couldn't calm down, because Annabelle had finished up the last of her finals and was coming home today to stay for the summer. Derek would be joining her in late June, but for now, it was just her coming.

When she finally arrived and she and Edward walked into my room, Cameron nearly lost it, wrapping his arms around her and showering her in little kisses.

"Hey, Bella!" Annabelle exclaimed, walking over to the bed and leaning down to kiss my cheek and then patting my stomach. "How goes the bed rest?"

"Hey, sweetie." I said as she sat down next to me. Edward sat cross legged on the foot of the bed, taking my feet and rubbing then silently. "The bed rest is…going slow." I admitted, rubbing my stomach and then moving the laptop that was sitting on my upper thighs to the floor. Cameron jumped up on the bed too, sitting next to Edward as he continued to rub my feet soothingly. "How were your finals?"

"Sorry to hear that." Annabelle said sympathetically. "But my finals were pretty good. I'm pretty confident about them, but we'll just have to see. And don't worry, Bella, I'll take care of _everything _while dad is gone to Chicago. You'll be in good hands."

I hated that Edward had to leave so close to my due date, and I had a terrible feeling that I would go into labor while he was gone. I had gone through a relatively long labor with Cameron, and I knew the second child usually comes faster, but I'm still worried that Edward wouldn't make it back in time to be there. The flight from Chicago would take about three hours, and then throw in traffic and possible delays…anything could happen.

**-----**

**We all know what's going to happen. **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	24. Chapter 24

**Be happy; I made this chapter at least a little longer than usual! I very much appreciate all of your reviews, and I'm sorry that I don't respond very often. I check reviews on my iTouch and it's a pain in the ass to do replies on that thing!**

-----

Two Days Later

BPOV

"Bella, do you want lunch now?" Annabelle asked, walking into the bedroom with Cameron on her heels and a tray laden with food in her hands. Since I'm of no use to Cameron on bed rest, Annabelle has become his entertainment. Usually he plays in my room while Annabelle reads or watches television and I attempted to write, so we all had time together.

"Sure, hon. Thanks." I said, pushing my laptop to the side and sitting up in bed, ready for my dinner. I feel so pathetic and helpless being on bed rest, but Annabelle has been amazingly sweet and patient with me. I'm only allowed out of bed to use the bathroom, shower, and in case of emergencies.

Annabelle walked over to the side of my bed and set the tray down on my lap as Cameron crawled onto Edward's side of the bed and burrowed into the sheets. "How do you feel?" She asked, and I grumbled slightly.

To tell you the truth, I'm not feeling all that great. There's a dull ache in my back, and although it's not getting any worse, I know what that means. It's only a matter of time at this point. "I'm fine." I lied, picking up the sandwich she had made me and pulling Cameron against my side. "Thanks for making me lunch, Anna. And for everything, really. I know it's got to be pretty boring for you."

"No, really, it's fine. I'm glad to be here with you and Cam, and I can't wait until the baby is born and I have a new little sister." She said with a wink, crawling onto the other side of the bed next to Cameron and picking up the book she had left on the nightstand. "So when do you think it will happen?" Annabelle asked, cracking her book open as I started to eat and Cameron cuddled against my side.

"I really hope she doesn't come until your dad gets home." I said carefully, avoiding the real question.

Annabelle smiled at me, the corners of her red lips curling up. "Yeah, I know. But do you think the baby will wait?" She asked, putting her hands on my stomach again. As she did, I winced slightly as a new tremor of pain shot up and down my back. "Are you okay?" She asked in a low voice, and I nodded again, refusing to look her in the eye.

Cameron peeked his head out from under the covers, his hair messy and his smile wide. "When is she going to be borned?" He asked excited, and Annabelle laughed and tickled his tummy.

"Born." She corrected him kindly. "Not _borned_. And we don't know when your little sister is going to be born." Annabelle said, and then glanced at me, raising her eyes. Shit. She could probably tell how uncomfortable I was, and I knew my cheeks were flushed; a dead giveaway that I was lying. "Bella, do you want me to call dad and have him come home?" She asked in a hushed voice, and I shook my head.

"No, let's just give it a little time. I think it will be a little while still." I said, leaning forward and trying to rub at my lower back. "Damn, my back hurts." I mumbled, and Annabelle reached for her phone.

EPOV

The screen of my phone lit up and I grabbed it quickly, hoping it was either Bella or Annabelle. Tyler, one of my coworkers, leaned over to look at the screen, and I shoved him away.

_Bella is having back pains but she doesn't want you to worry; she says she thinks it will still be awhile though._

_-Annabelle_

"Who was that?" Tyler asked, shoving a cookie in his mouth. Tyler was a good ten years younger than me, but for a doctor, he was pretty immature.

"My daughter." I said, shoving my phone back into my pocket and leaning back in my seat. The lecture was about to start, and I was already bored at antsy. I just really wanted to get home. Coming to Chicago had been mandatory; I didn't have a choice. I wanted to be with Bella when our first daughter was born, but I didn't know if that would happen.

Tyler nodded, shoving yet another cookie in his mouth. "Your wife is pregnant, right?" he asked, and I nodded. "When's she due?"

"In five days." I said shortly, checking my watch. "And we thought it would be okay because she was eight days late with our son, but my daughter said that she's in pain."

"That sucks." Tyler said, and I snorted out in laughter.

"Yeah, it does." I agreed, and then turned my attention to the lecturer. Just as the lecture started, my phone chimed softly and I grabbed for it again, hurriedly checking my text messages.

_You should probably get on the first flight home. Bella's water just broke._

_-Annabelle_

BPOV

There's no putting it off any longer, seeing as my water just broke. "Call Alice and Esme and your dad." I instructed Annabelle as she grabbed Cameron and my bag and followed me down the stairs. "And-" I bit my lip and cried out when the first contraction ripped through me, and Annabelle walked me to the car, trying to stay calm.

She buckled Cameron in his seat quickly as I got situated in the front passenger seat. "Mommy, are you okay?" Cameron asked from the back set as Annabelle got into the car and practically shot out of the driveway.

"I'm fine, baby." I assured him, taking deep breaths. "But your little sister is going to be born soon." I explained, looking into the backseat and smiling reassuringly at my son as Annabelle practically ran every red light on the way to the hospital.

"Yay!" Cameron cheered, his eyes lighting up as he clapped his hands together. "When will daddy be here?" He questioned, and I bit my bottom lip, glancing over at Annabelle, who checked her phone quickly and shrugged her shoulders.

Edward needed to be here for this, but what if he couldn't? "We hope daddy will make it in time for the baby." I said, taking another deep breath and turning around to face the front again just as another contraction hit me and I grabbed my stomach in pain.

"How far apart are they?" Annabelle asked frantically, and I checked my watch.

"About six minutes, a little more." I said through my teeth. "Annabelle, why don't you drop me off at the doors and park the car, and then you and Cam can meet me?" I suggested as we pulled up to the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah." She said in a panicked voice, pulling up to the curb and then peeling away after I got out.

Things moved very quickly from there, and I was situated before I knew it in a room. Annabelle and Cameron were with me, and Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Tanya, Esme, and Carlisle soon joined us. Annabelle was on the phone with Edward now, and apparently he had gotten a flight and was on his way.

EPOV

I sat restlessly in my seat on the plane, checking my phone every five seconds for updates. Annabelle had said Bella was only dilated three centimeters, but I was still anxious to get to her as soon as I possibly could, but it seemed like this plane ride was lasting forever.

"Nervous flyer?" The older woman seated next to me asked kindly, and I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine with flying, but my wife is in labor." I explained, checking my phone one last time before turning my attention over to the woman.

"Oh, well, congratulations. Is this your first?" She asked curiously.

I shook my head again, smiling. "No, it's our second together." This was always how I explained our little situation. Although Annabelle treated Bella like a parental figure, we were always very careful to not leave out Rosalie.

"How many children do you have?" The woman asked, and I noticed that she was knitting what looked like a little pair of booties.

"My ex wife and I have a daughter, and then my wife and I have a son and now another daughter." I informed her, reaching for a wallet and showing the woman the picture I had of Bella, Annabelle, and Cameron on Christmas morning.

"How adorable!" The woman cried. "I have four children of my own and ten grandchildren." She said proudly, and I continued to talk with the woman, whose name was Maria, only interrupted whenever Annabelle would text me. About half way through the flight, I was getting antsy again and was relieved when I saw that Annabelle was calling me.

I answered the phone quickly, hoping nothing had happened. "What's happening?" I asked urgently.

"She wants to talk to you." Annabelle said, and then I heard the phone changing hands.

"Edward? Where are you?" Bella choked out, and my heart melted at the sound of her voice. She was obviously in pain, and I wanted to be there for her.

"I'm on the plane, love. It'll be about another hour and a half, do you think that will be enough time? How far dilated are you?" I asked in a quiet voice checking my watch again as Maria continued to knit. I could suddenly hear Bella crying and then the phone changing hands again.

Hopefully, I could get there in time, but that would only happen if I sped across town to the hospital and there was no traffic. "Edward, it's only going to be about another hour." Esme said apologetically as Bella continued to cry out in the background, and I groaned, running my hand through my hair.

"Listen, mom." I said in a quiet, reserved voice. "When it's happening, please let me know what's happening. I feel terrible for not being there with her."

------

**I've decided that I don't think I'm going to change the title. Oh well. Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	25. Chapter 25

**Oh my god, I could not decide how to do this chapter. I seriously just stared at the screen for five minutes and couldn't figure out what I should have happen with Edward and the plane and the birth. Then it, came to me. It may not be exactly what you wanted, but it's what I decided to do.**

**If any of you read my story 'Without You', please make note that I have started editing the story and have already gotten to chapter five, and more will eventually be added to it.**

-----

BPOV

"He's not going to make it." I cried, grabbing Annabelle's hand as I felt another contraction approaching rapidly. "Oh my god, Anna, I don't think I can do this." I said through my teeth, collapsing back onto the hospital bed once the contraction was finally over and I was able to relax a little bit.

"He could still make it." Annabelle soothed me, but I knew it was practically impossible.

Annabelle and Esme were the only ones in the room with me know, and everyone else was in the waiting room. "Can you go out into the waiting room and tell Cameron something for me? I just want you to tell him that it shouldn't be too much longer now. I know he's really excited…and I miss him." I said, breathing heavily and crunching on the ice chips Esme held out to me.

"Yeah, I'll go tell him right now." Annabelle said, kissing my sweaty forehead gently and then leaving the room.

Esme took her spot on the edge of my bed, rubbing my arm. "How are you doing, sweetie?" She asked in a motherly tone.

"Fine, considering." I said lightly, glancing at the monitor and seeing that another contraction was going to start in only a few seconds. "Damn, they're coming so much faster now. It's getting closer" I groaned, throwing my head back as the contraction hit me and I felt like all the wind was being knocked out of me.

I knew that Edward wanted to be here, but I also realized that there was a good chance he wouldn't be able to make it in time. So I would suck it up and be strong, because I didn't want him to feel any more guilty than he already did. He was such a fantastic father and husband, I felt like I at least owed him this. Edward was trying so hard to make my life easier and happier, and I actually owed him _everything_.

EPOV

The second the plane landed and the doors were open, I was gone. I decided to just leave my luggage and come for it later; screw the money I would end up paying. I needed to get to my wife. I made my way out of the airport and to my car in record time, peeling out of the parking lot as I called Annabelle, desperate for details.

"Dad, she's freaking out." Annabelle informed me, and I once again could hear Bella crying out in the background. "It's time to start pushing, but she doesn't want to."

"Can I talk to her?" I asked, checking my watch again and exhaling loudly, stepping harder on the accelerator and speeding up.

Annabelle agreed, and I heard the phone change hands again. "Bella, love, you've got to do this, okay? I'll be there as soon as I can, the plane landed and I'm on my way now." I said soothingly, and Bella started taking deep breaths. "But you need to start pushing, please. Do it for me."

"I want you to be here!" Bella groaned, my I closed my eyes, briefly wishing I was there with her as well.

"I'll be there as soon as I can, but you need to start pushing." I said firmly, just as I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital.

As I continued to coach Bella, using Annabelle as a mediator, I ran into the hospital and up towards the delivery rooms. I had called one of my favorite nurses beforehand, instructing her to have a pair of scrubs ready for me so that I could get into the room as soon as possible. Still on the phone with Bella, I yanked the scrubs on and hung up the phone abruptly, tossing it to Emmet as I hurried through the waiting room and into the delivery room that Bella was in.

I burst through the door, skirting over to Bella's side and grabbing her hand, nearly knocking Annabelle out of the way. "Sorry." I said to my daughter, who just smiled at me and moved to the side.

"Edward, you made it!" Bella cried out, and I nodded, out of breath, as I kissed the top of her head.

"I made it." I exhaled loudly, just as the doctor glanced up at us.

"Alright Bella, you really need to start pushing harder." He instructed Bella, and she nodded, glancing up at me and squeezing my hand in a vice grip. As she started to push harder, Annabelle and I held each of her hands, coaxing her through the pain. "One more hard push!" The doctor called, and Bella gritted her teeth before pushing one last time. When she did, the sound of a baby crying met my ears.

I had never been so happy to hear a baby crying in all of my life.

The nurse delivered the baby to Bella with a smile, and Bella held her arms out, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks. "She's perfect." I whispered, leaning my head down and kissing our newborn daughters head before softly kissing Bella on the lips. "You did such an good job, love. Thank you." I murmured, running my hand through her tangled, sweaty hair. "What do you want to name her?" I asked as the nurse came back and took the baby away to get her all cleaned up.

Bella stared after our daughter for a moment, and then smiled up at me. "Lily." She said softly, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the pillow. "Lily Arianna Cullen."

-----

**Whew! So…what did you think? Was that what you were expecting? Are you glad I did it this way? Leave me a review and let me know!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	26. Chapter 26

**My dog, Captain Jack Sparrow, is incredible. I just taught him how to ring a bell when he's hungry. What can I say? It was an entire day well spent!**

-----

BPOV

As Edward went out into the hallway to tell our family members the good news, I held my daughter and looked down at her with wonderment.

All these months, I had thought there was something missing in my life. But she was it. I don't really know…but looking down at her tiny little face, I felt so wonderfully complete. Tears gathered in my eyes and I kissed the top of her warm forehead, inhaling deeply. "Lily." I whispered in her ear. "Hi, I'm your mommy." I cooed, running my fingers through the hair on her head. She had thick bronze hair, much like Edward's, and although her eyes had the customary blue tint, I thought I could see some hazel in her squinty eyes.

"Can we come in?" Alice, Annabelle, Esme, and Cameron were standing in the doorway, all smiling widely. Cameron was clutching Esme's hand, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Sure, come on in." I said with a serene smile before looking back down at my baby.

They all clustered around my bed, and I patted the edge of my mattress, gesturing for Cameron to jump up next to me. He did, and then peered over my arm for a good look at his little sister. "Cameron, this is Lily." I said softly as he snuggled into my side.

"Hi." He whispered, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Bella, she's so beautiful, honey." Esme murmured, stroking my cheek gently and then touching Lily's pudgy cheek. "She looks a lot like you do in your baby pictures." She added, and I nodded in agreement. "Congratulations."

I smiled at my mother in law. "Thanks, Esme." I said, and Alice sat down at the foot of my bed and craned her neck to look at Lily.

"She is adorable." Alice said, patting my leg. "Aren't you glad Edward made it in time?"

"Of course I am." I laughed. "He made it in the nick of time, and I'm thankful he did."

Annabelle nodded, sitting on the bed as well and kissing my cheek and then Lily's. "She's gorgeous. I can't wait to spend _all summer_ with my new, beautiful little sister. And my little brother, of course." She cooed, and Cameron beamed at her before burying his head in my shoulder again.

"We're happy to have you." I told my stepdaughter. "Right, Cam?" I asked Cameron, who nodded. "Are you tired, buddy?" I asked him, and he nodded again.

Esme laughed and picked her grandson up, kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arms and legs around her. "Bella, Carlisle and I will take Cameron home with us until you come home from the hospital, okay?"

"Thanks, Esme. We would really appreciate it." I said, and Esme walked over to the side of the bed, still holding Cameron, so that I could give Cameron a big kiss on the cheek. "Bye, Cam." I said. "Maybe Grandma and Grandpa can bring you back tonight so that you can see Lily again." I suggested, and Esme nodded.

"We'll be back after dinner." She promised. "Congratulations again, she's adorable." Esme said before leaving the room with Cameron and Alice, who promised to come back after dinner as well.

Annabelle stayed for a while, but then I told her she should go home, get something to eat, and get some rest. So she left just as Carlisle, Jasper, Emmet, Tanya, and Edward walked into the room. Annabelle and Edward embraced briefly, and then she left the room.

"Hey, love." Edward said, sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting his arm around my shoulders. "How are you?"

"Good." I said with a smile as he pecked me on the lips. "Hi, guys." I added to everyone else as they crowded around the bed. Everyone said their hello's and examined Lily, who was starting to squirm around. She was probably hungry. Usually the hospital had lactation specialists come in, but since I've already down this with Cameron, I don't need one. "I'm really sorry to kick you guys out…but Lily's hungry." I said apologetically, and everyone assured me that it would be fine.

"We'll come back after dinner." Carlisle assured me, kissing my cheek and then briefly touching the top of Lily's head. "Congratulations." He said to Edward and I, clapping him on the shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll come by tomorrow morning." Emmet said, and I noticed that he was keeping his distance. Babies made Emmet uncomfortable; he was always afraid of crushing them, for some reason. Tanya didn't like kids, but she was nice and sweet with Cameron, and she tolerated babies.

Jasper nodded, smiling as he patted my shoulder. "And I'm sure Alice will want to come back tonight, so we'll see you then." He said, and then after everyone said congratulations again, they all left, leaving Edward, Lily, and I alone.

"Hmm, finally alone." He murmured, kissing my temple. "Can't I hold her?" He asked for a moment, and I realized that I had not let go of Lily since the moment the nurse had placed her in my arms after cleaning her up.

"Of course." I said, blushing. I kissed Lily's forehead one last time before handing her over to her daddy.

As he held her, I leaned my head against his shoulder and sighed contently, relishing this moment. "She's so perfect." Edward murmured after a little while, not taking his eyes off of her. I nodded sleepily, cuddling against his side and sighing happily we he put his free arm around my shoulders again. "I love you, Bella." Edward said, kissing the top of my head.

"I love you too." I whispered, draping my arm across his stomach. "So, I thought maybe I'd go home tomorrow night." I told him conversationally.

"Sounds good." Edward said nonchalantly. "When I was on the plane, I called some of the people I work with and managed to trade off my shifts for the next four days. I'll be home with you."

"Great." I said, trying to mask my yawn.

It didn't work, Edward noticed immediately. "Get some sleep, love. My parents, Alice, Jasper, and Cameron are coming by after dinner." He reminded me gently, kissing me sweetly on the lips. "Kiss Lily goodnight before they go and put her in the nursery." He said, and I did so.

Edward stood up and put Lily in the plastic crib next to my bed, staring down at her for a moment. "We did a good job, huh?" He asked, and I laughed.

"Sure did." I said sleepily, and Edward kissed me one last time before I fell into a much needed, dreamless sleep.

-----

**Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	27. Chapter 27

**My goodness, I have been updating like none other! I had to work a little bit this afternoon, but I'm off now and I'm back to my updating madness!**

------

BPOV

Annabelle, Edward, and I sat on the couch, watching Cameron as he dug into the new toys Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle had gotten him to celebrate the birth of his new baby sister. I was holding Lily while Edward was flipping through some paperwork he had to finish up and Annabelle was cooing to her new little sister.

Edward would glance up occasionally and look at Lily fondly; his eyes would light up and he would smile before returning to his paperwork. While everyone around me seemed to have an endless supply of energy, I was completely exhausted, but perfectly content to be sitting here in the living room with my family. Annabelle had started rubbing Lily's round tummy through the material of her shirt, and then her phone started to ring. She extracted it from her phone pocket and glanced at the screen. "It's mom." She informed Edward, who nodded but didn't look up. "Hey, mom." Annabelle said cheerfully into the phone while continuing to rub Lily's stomach.

I closed my eyes for a moment and then leaned my head on Edward's shoulder, relishing in the feelings of comfort and happiness that were running through me right now.

"No, no, everything is great…well, we were thinking New Year's Eve…it would probably be here in Seattle." Annabelle continued to talk on the phone, turned away from us slightly, now playing with Lily's socked feet. "Well, both our families are here-…no, you would fly out with us. I don't know, you could stay with Derek's parents…mom, it's seven months from now, we'll figure things out." She said in an exasperated voice. I peeked my eyes open and shot a smile in her direction. Annabelle smiled back at me, then went back to the conversation she was having with her mother. "Look, we're not even considering doing it in New Hampshire. Well, for one, dad and Bella and Cameron wouldn't be able to come."

Cameron looked up briefly at the sound of his name, but when he saw his older sister on the phone, he immediately went back to his new toys.

"Because, mom, there's no way I'm getting married without them and they're not going to fly across the country with a seven month old." Edward and I both nodded at that, and Edward winked at me. "Yes, Bella had the baby last week…a girl, her name is Lily. Well, you'll get to see her at the wedding."

Edward tensed slightly at the word _wedding_, and I knew he was still having some troubles processing the idea of his first child getting married. "Okay, mom. I'll see you again in August. Love you too." Annabelle hung up her cell phone and tossed it down on the couch, making a face.

I laughed and Edward glanced up again, his expression one of amusement. "What was that all about?" He asked, setting his paperwork down and smiling at his oldest daughter.

"Mom is freaking about us having the wedding in Washington." Annabelle explained, shoving her phone back in her pocket and rolling her eyes as she resituated herself on the couch. "She keeps going on and on about airfares and the price of a hotel room…"

Edward snorted, shaking his head. "I'm _still_ paying that woman alimony and she's complaining about money…figures." I rolled my eyes and fussed with Lily's shirt, pulling it down and smoothing it over.

"You're still paying mom alimony? Why?" Annabelle asked, obviously confused.

"When we got divorced, she asked for a certain amount of money. In exchange for the money, I wouldn't have to pay her any child support and I have final say over our custody agreement. But instead of paying her the money straight out, she gets a certain amount each year. Next year will be the last payment, if I'm not mistaken." He said nonchalantly.

Annabelle's month dropped open. "You've been divorced for _ten years_. How much money did she want?"

"A lot." Edward said dryly. "And that's all I'm going to say." He said in a firm voice, and then picked up his paperwork again, and we all were silent again except for Cameron, who was babbling happily to me about his new toys. "Bella, let me hold the baby." Edward suddenly said, and I immediately pulled Lily closer to me.

"Why?" I asked stupidly, and Edward narrowed his eyes at me.

"Um…because she's my daughter and I want to hold her?"

"Oh. Sorry, I just got a little possessive there." I apologized with a small smile, gently putting Lily in Edward's waiting arms. "Sometimes I just don't want to put her down." I explained, and Edward nodded in understanding, his eyes glued to our tiny daughter's angelic face.

Cameron took his opportunity to jump up on my lap, his eyes shining brightly. "Mommy, when can Lily play with me?" He asked, leaned over Edward's arm to look at Lily, who was still fast asleep.

"She's too little right now." I said, patting his back. "But when she gets a little older you guys are going to have _so _much fun together." Cameron pouted for a moment, obviously wanting his little sister to be able to play _now_, but he quickly got over it and snuggled into my arms, his brown hair tickling my chin.

The five of us sat in silence, cocooned around each other like a warm, familiar blanket.

It's true that we don't know what we've got until we lose it. But it's also true that we don't know what we've been missing until it arrives.

------

**Sorry about giving you another shortish chapter, but I have got a crapload of stuff to do! **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie **


	28. Chapter 28

**Mmm…I don't really have much to say this time…just that Chuck is on tonight, so score! So I'm apologizing in advance for another short chapter, but I've got other things to do tonight.**

**A couple of really good stories I've been reading…'Age of Consent' by littlesecret84, 'Don't You Wanna Take a Ride With Me?' by stephk0525, and 'Confessions of a Nanny' by melissa228.**

-----

Seven Months Later

EPOV

Rosalie looks exactly the way she always had. Her blonde hair still has very faint brown roots, her boobs are still fake, and she still looks at me like I'm a four year old. And now, she's sitting in my living room, talking to my wife and holding my seven month old daughter in her scrawny arms.

Seeing as Derek and Annabelle will be married in two days, our families are all having lunch at Bella and I's house. And seeing as Rosalie was Annabelle's mother…she, of course, had to be there. The Gerandy's left several minutes ago with Derek, but for some reason, Rosalie had decided to stick around with Annabelle.

"Edward, she's adorable." Rosalie said, handing Lily back to Bella and grinning at me.

"Thanks." I said stiffly, sitting down on the couch next to Bella and putting my arm around her shoulders. Cameron was sitting quietly on the floor, coloring by himself and not paying any attention to us at all. "Rose, when are you heading back to New Hampshire?" I asked conversationally as Bella shifted and leaned her head against my shoulder.

"Four days after the wedding, along with Anna and Derek." Rosalie said, patting Annabelle's hand.

Not sure what else to say, I glanced nervously at Bella, who didn't notice. She was bouncing Lily up and down on her knee, whispering quietly in Lily's ear as Lily blabbed and gurgled. "I think it's time for us to put Cam and Lily to bed." I said, signaling that it was time for Rosalie to leave. Thankfully, Annabelle picked up on these and stood up from the couch, yawning.

"Yeah, mom, I think we should get going. I need my rest." Annabelle said, smiling at me as Rosalie stood up as well. "Bye, dad." She said, giving me a big hug. "Bye, Bella. Thanks for everything." She added, leaning down and kissing Bella on the cheek.

"See you at the rehearsal, Edward." Rosalie said, giving me a tight hug which I was not very comfortable with.

Bella rolled her eyes and winked at me, obviously finding Rosalie's immature behavior amusing. "Bye, Rosalie." She said in a sing song voice, grinning at me.

"Bye." Rosalie said impassively, waving slightly at Bella. I walked her and Annabelle to the door, and kissed each of them on the cheek as they left.

"Hmm, I see that she's gotten friendlier." Bella observed coyly, and I heard her high heels clicking on the smooth wood floor as she walked towards me. I turned around to face her, smiling as my wife sauntered towards me in her slinky green dress and black heels.

I laughed and nodded, pulling Bella into my arms and kissing her deeply. "Come on, lover. I'll go and put the kids to bed and then…"

Bella cut me off by pressing her lips to mine again. "I'll be in our bedroom." She said with a wink, turning on her heel and flouncing up the stairs. She stopped halfway up the stairs and wiggled her butt at me before running up the remainder of the stairs and disappearing from sight. I hurried into the living room and picked Lily up out of her playpen, tickling her belly and planting a kiss on her pudgy cheek. "Cameron, come on. Put your crayons and coloring book away so we can get to bed." I said, hoisting Lily higher up on my hip.

Cameron did as I said and then as we walked upstairs, he looked at me curiously. "Daddy, who was that lady?" He asked, and I hesitated, wondering what exactly I should tell my son about my ex wife.

"I'll tell you in a second, okay?" I promised. "Put your pajamas on and then wait in your room, and I'll be right there." He nodded seriously, and then went into his room as I went into Lily's room.

After getting Lily in bed, I walked into the master bedroom, groaning when I saw Bella. She was sprawled out on our bed wearing her silk blue robe and biting her thumbnail. "Hey, lover boy." She said in a husky voice.

"Bella…you're killing me." I said, running my hands through my hair. She looked at me, confused. "Cameron wants me to explain Rosalie to him." I informed her. "So…I should probably go take care of that. I swear I'll be right back." I promised, heading for the door.

"No, I'll come with you." Bella said quickly, sliding off the bed and tightening the sash of her bathrobe.

We joined hands and walked into Cameron's room together, where he was waiting patiently for us, his angelic little face bright with curiosity and wonderment. Yes…this was going to be an interesting conversation to have.

-----

**Ha, I had to have that in there. But if you were Cameron, wouldn't **_**you**_** wonder who the mysterious blonde lady is?**

**Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter. I'm not sure how many chapters exactly are left in this story, but it shouldn't be too many more at this point. My current guesstimation is…ten chapters left, maybe less. But you will be finding out soon enough, I suppose.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the tiny little delay with this chapter. I've been pretty busy, and the week is only halfway through! I'm not sure if I will be able to update tomorrow, though. I might have to work late on an oil painting I need to finish, but I'm not sure yet. You'll know tomorrow!**

**I'm giving you a little EPOV this chapter!**

-----

EPOV

"See, Cam, that lady, her name is Rosalie, she used to be married to your daddy." Bella explained as all three of us sat cross legged on Cameron's tiny little 'big kid bed'. Cameron furrowed his eyebrows and scrunched his little button nose, still not understanding.

"Rosalie is Annabelle's mommy." I added. "A long time ago, before I met your mommy, I was married to Rosalie.

"Well, how come you're not married to Rosalie now?" Cameron asked curiously, and I heard Bella sigh quietly to herself.

She put her hand on my knee and rubbed gently. "Daddy and Rosalie used to be married, cam. But when your sister Annabelle was a little girl, they…um, they decided that they couldn't be married to each other anymore." Cameron still didn't like he understood anything we were saying.

"You and mommy aren't going to do that, are you? I want you to stay married." Cameron squeaked, immediately panicking slightly at the prospect of his parents not being together anymore.

I laughed softly and shook my head and leaned down to softly kiss Bella and then kiss Cameron on the forehead. "No, Cameron. Your mommy and I are going to be together for a long time." I assured him, smiling at Bella. She offered me a small smile, and I wandered for a moment how exactly Bella felt about this whole situation. The fact that our son had to get so tangled up with my ex wife was not exactly a good thing. I know that Rosalie is a completely self absorbed drama queen and that she has a bad habit of meddling in other people's business. I also know that my ex wife rarely does anything without a motive.

She only agreed to our alimony agreement so that we would be tied together for long after our marriage was dissolved. She had been so flexible over my custody terms because she wanted something to hold over my head. I had thought that Rosalie was done with her immature antics, but that may not be true. When I saw her this afternoon, she looked nothing like the woman I remember from Annabelle's high school graduation. Then, she had been very mature. But now, she looked more like the woman I had married- plastic and synthetic.

"Buddy, it's time for you to go to bed. Maybe we can talk about this in the morning, if you want to." Bella said softly after a few moments of silence. "Get under your covers, sweetie."

Cameron obeyed, scrambling to get under his covers and pulling them up to his chin. "Goodnight." He said in a sweet voice. "I love you."

"Goodnight, baby. I love you too." Bella crooned, pecking Cameron on his puckered lips and then smoothing down his sheets.

"Love you." I said to my son, taking Bella's hand as we walked out of the room together. I flipped the lights off and quietly shut the door behind us. "I love _you_, Bella." I murmured, squeezing her hand tightly.

She smiled as we walked into our room, and then she shut the door behind us. "I love you too." She said in a sultry voice, pushing me back onto the bed and clambering on top of me.

I laughed and put my hands on her hips, pulling her down to me and kissing Bella earnestly. She pulled away after a moment, and started kissing my neck, fumbling with the buttons of my shirt as she did so. As soon as Bella got all the buttons undone, I sat up and pulled by shirt off, tossing it carelessly to the floor. I quickly undid the tie to her robe, smiling like an idiot when my wife's bare chest came into view. God, when it came to Bella, I was like a teenager again. "Bella, you are so beautiful." I said huskily, arching my back so I could kiss from her belly button up to the sensitive spot behind her right ear.

After five years with Bella, I knew her body like a goddamn treasure map. I know each and every place that she likes rubbed, licked, or kissed. I know what sounds she'll make, and I know that with Bella, it's always going to be fantastic. She had made me insatiable, the little minx. "Edward." She murmured, and started to undo my belt. After she threw it to the floor along with my shirt, I slid the silky robe off her body and dropped it. "Take your pants off." Bella said bossily, and I rolled my eyes but did as she said.

"You're bossy tonight." I said, breathing heavily as she shed her underwear with a sassy smile on her face.

"But you like it." Bella giggled, leaning down and kissing all over my bare chest. I groaned loudly, my fingers digging into the soft skin of her waist. "Boxers too, silly." Bella said, and before I could do anything about it, Bella booked her small thumbs of the elastic of my boxers and yanked them down. I managed to kick them off, and Bella immediately eased herself onto me, both of us calling out loudly with pleasure. I gripped Bella's hands to keep her steady as she moved up and down on me, throwing her head back and thrusting her chest out towards me.

"God, Bella." I said through my clenched teeth, placing small kisses all over her perfect breasts. "You are so delicious." I muttered, bringing myself upwards to kiss her as she continued to move over me, her face contorted with pleasure.

Bella started to move faster, her thrusts becoming uneven, and I knew she was nearing her release. Wanting to get her there, I reached on of my hands over and rubbed her clit quickly. She moaned loudly and started clenching her muscles around me as her orgasm ripped through her body, bringing me over the edge as well. Bella collapsed on top of my chest, her body totally spent.

After we were both down, we lay there, panting loudly. "I love you." Bella said groggily, rolling off of me and curling up next to me. I put my arm around her and kissed her gently.

"I love you too." I said, and then I heard her breathing even out as she drifted off to sleep..

-----

**Please review and tell me what you thought! I threw in a little lemon for you guys!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	30. Chapter 30

**Another little delay, but no big deal. But you get more EPOV this chapter! If this is short, I apologize. I went to bed early tonight, and then woke up about an hour ago and decided to do this chapter before going back to bed.**

-----

EPOV

My nineteen year old daughter is getting married today.

I sat at the kitchen table, fully dressed for the ceremony in less than four hours, with my hands tangled in my hair. Rosalie and I had made this very mistake. Caught up in lust and youth, we had made the wrong decision and gotten married. It had seemed right at the time, but by the time we had realized our mistake, we were too late. Annabelle had gotten tangled up in our divorce, and although we had managed to stay cordial, I still wish that we had realized our mistake earlier. Marriage had not been the right step for us, that was for sure.

And I also wondered if Bella and I had been a bad example for Annabelle. If we had waited to get married, would she be getting married so soon? Bella and I's circumstances were entirely different, but I still couldn't help but wonder.

Annabelle was a very responsible, mature young lady, and I knew the Derek was mature as well. But I was her father, so of course I was going to overreact. I didn't want her to be making a mistake. I didn't want to see her go through the pain of a divorce if this really did turn out to be a mistake, which I prayed it wouldn't.

"How are you doing?" Bella's voice drifted through the kitchen, and I glanced up to see her leaning against the counter on the other side of the kitchen, wearing a beautiful blue dress. Her hair was twisted up into some kind of updo, and she was wearing natural looking makeup. She looked so beautiful.

"Fine. I'm fine." I sighed, running my hands through my hair one last time before resting my chin in my hands.

Bella made a sympathetic face and walked over to me. "I know you're freaking out, baby. But she's a smart girl, and I really think she knows what she's doing." Bella murmured, rubbing my back gently. "She's not anything like her mother." She added softly, and then kissed the top of my head, running her hands through my hair.

I nodded thoughtfully, rubbing my chin and turning my head to look up at Bella. "I know. But I'm her father…I can't help but worry." I said, and Bella nodded, pursing her red lips.

"Maybe-" She started to say something, but she was cut off by Lily's cries coming through the baby monitor. "I'll be right back. You should try and eat something before we leave for the church, Edward. You need to calm down, too." Bella said, kissing the top of my head one last time and then hurrying out of the room, kicking off her high heels as she went. I smiled as she did so, truly thankful that I had been lucky enough to find Bella. I hoped that Annabelle and Derek could be as happy as Bella and I. Because if they were half as happy as Bella and I, there was no doubt in my mind that their marriage would work.

-----

I peeked my head into the room, stunned by the sight in front of me. My little girl was now a beautiful, grown up young woman with her whole life ahead of her. And here she was, wearing a white dress and staring into a mirror, looking terrified. "Anna?" I asked softly, and she whirled around, the lacy material of her veil billowing out around her.

"I'm scared, dad. I'm really scared of doing this." She said in a small, sad voice, instantly taking me back to the days of her childhood, when she was so innocent and carefree. "I know that you don't think that I should be doing this, but-"

"Annabelle, I never once said that." I said in a low, quiet voice, stepping into the room and closing the door behind me with a soft _click_. "I know that you're happy, and I respect that. If you think this is right, then so do I." Annabelle sighed, and I rubbed her arm gently. "I think that everyone getting married does this." I whispered to her. "Because it is a scary thing. Binding yourself to one person for the rest of your life is not something that you take lightly. I went through this same thing."

She bit her lip, staring at me through the reflection in the mirror. "But you and mom…you didn't make it." Annabelle muttered, and I nodded my head.

"I know. But I went through this with Bella, too. And she…she's perfect." I said, smiling. Annabelle smiled back, shifting on her feet. "I trust you, Anna. You're smart and you know what you're doing. You're not like most girls your age, either. You are so much more mature and grown up. You act like a woman twice your age sometimes." I said, looking her up and down. "You look beautiful." I added, and she blushed slightly.

Annabelle looked down at her simple white dress, smiling slightly. "Thank you, dad. For everything."

**------**

**Ugh I'm going to go back to bed, sorry about the short chapter. Please review, and I will do my very best to update tomorrow.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I'm warning you that this is going to be a short chapter. I'll explain it in my author's note down at the bottom, though. But I thought I'd tell you that the first chapter of a new story, 'Alone' has been uploaded and posted on my profile. Make sure to check it out if you have the time. It would be much appreciated if you would read the first chapter and leave a review.**

-----

BPOV

I knocked on the door and then gently pushed it open to find Edward and Annabelle alone in the room, hugging tightly. "Are you ready?" I asked in a soft voice. I was dressed and ready to go, holding Lily and Annabelle's bouquet. Rosalie and Caroline, along with Annabelle's two bridesmaids, were waiting outside the door in the hallway, and everything was all ready to go as soon as Annabelle was.

"Yeah." Annabelle said, taking a deep breath as Edward released her and then kissed her cheek. I walked forward and handed Annabelle her flowers. She took them and gave me a small smile, and then leaned forehead and kissed Lily on the forehead. "Let's go." She said, taking her father's hand, squeezing once, and then proceeded to walk out of the room with Edward and I trailing behind her.

Everyone else had their flowers already, and they were all set to go. Rosalie kissed her daughter's cheek enthusiastically as everyone started gushing over how beautiful she looked and how amazing this whole thing was. Edward remained mostly silent, just smiling crookedly and looking down at his feet. He was still holding Annabelle's hand with one of his hands, but his other arm was wrapped around my waist. "I can't believe this." He suddenly whispered in my ear, and I nodded.

"I know." I murmured as everyone started to walk down the hallway. Because Lily was the flower girl and obviously couldn't walk, I would be the one carrying her down the aisle. I hadn't been comfortable with that when Annabelle and Derek first suggested it, but once I lost the baby weight I felt a lot better about it. Now that I had my old body back, it was no longer a big deal for me.

I kissed Annabelle on the cheek, and then Edward, knowing that what would happen in just a few minutes would be life changing for all of us.

-----

Although Annabelle was not my biological daughter, seeing her get married was a big deal. I had known her for five short years, but I really did view her as one of my own children. I loved her just as much as I loved Cameron and Lily, and nothing was ever going to change that. It didn't matter that she wasn't mine, because seeing her up there, getting married, was surreal.

And she looked so happy. That was the only thing that was keeping me from thinking she was making the wrong decision. Every single time she was with Derek or talked about him, I saw the way her eyes lit up and twinkled. It was the exact same thing I did with Edward.

Falling in love is easy to do. The thing is, you've got to fall for a person that is willing to catch you. Annabelle has found that in Derek, I have no doubts. If I had met Edward at her age, of course I would be marrying him so soon. I trusted Annabelle, to put it simply. And I knew that she would never do something without thinking it through thoroughly- that was a trait she and her father definitely shared.

When the pastor announced Derek and Annabelle man and wife, I turned to Edward and rubbed his knee gently, seeing that he was overwhelmed. He smiled back at me and kissed my hand, taking a long, deep breath as we watched Annabelle and Derek kiss sweetly. "Wow." He murmured as we stood up and followed the happy, newly married couple down the aisle and back into the atrium.

"This is amazing, though." I said, looking down at Lily and adjusting her outfit. "Right?"

"Of course." Edward said, straightening his tie. "But I _still _can't believe she's getting married, and it's already happened." He said dryly, looking down at Lily as well. "I hope you know that Lily is not allowed out of the house until she's twenty one." He added, and I rolled my eyes, knowing that he was just being an cliché, over dramatic father.

"Whatever you say, dear." I said, winking at him and kissing him on the lips, threading my free hand through his hair as I carefully balanced Lily in my other arm.

When Edward and I broke apart, Lily was sticking her tongue out experimentally and making babbling vowel noises, causing Edward and I to both laugh at our daughter. She was growing up so fast, just like Annabelle, but I wanted her to be my baby forever. And I know that's how Edward is feeling about Annabelle in this moment. He still sees her as his little girl who needs him to take care of her.

I still don't think he's quite ready to entirely hand over responsibility for Annabelle. But I'm proud of the way that he's letting her make her own decisions and respecting his wishes. There have been things they've disagreed on in the past few months, of course, but both of them have managed to stay off each other's toes and keep some boundaries set up.

-----

**I can't really move…I did something to my back and I have a doctor's appointment in about an hour. I'm sorry for another short chapter…but this is kind of a big deal and I really need to get it checked out. I hope you all have a nice weekend, and I will try and update this story again tonight if I have enough time to do so. Please review!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	32. Chapter 32

**So in this chapter, you're getting both EPOV and BPOV. I went to the doctor about my back hurting and he put me on bedrest for about a month, which I am not looking forward to, to be honest. I'm already bored, but at least I have plenty of books to read, my laptop, and a DVD player and television. Please review, because I'm trying my hardest to make this chapter longer.**

**P.S. I posted another new story called 'Alone', and it's definitely different than your average E/B story. The banner is also my avatar!**

**-----**

EPOV

My daughter was married, and I could now actually say that I was happy for her and her new husband. Now that I saw them together at their wedding reception, held at our house, looking so happy and in love, I knew that they had made the right choice. Even though I wish they had gone with their original plan and waited a little longer, I was glad that they were so happy together.

I needed to accept that Annabelle was nothing like her mother, and Derek was nothing like I had been. They were both extremely mature, and Derek showered her with affection and obvious love. It was a little awkward for me to think about my daughter in a romantic relationship, but it was there.

But now I needed a little space. I had left Bella, Lily, and Cameron downstairs with the party and gone to find a little peace and quiet.

Lucky, I managed to escape to the office that Bella and I shared and get a little piece and quiet. I poured myself some brandy and sat behind my desk, moping. It wasn't that I wasn't happy for my daughter and her new husband, because I was. I just wasn't really ready to give my little girl away to another man. I had done it at the wedding, and I had suddenly had an overwhelming urge to yank Annabelle away and send her to a room. But I couldn't do that. She was legally an adult, and she really wasn't my responsibility anymore. I was still paying her college tuition, but that was it. She and Derek were now in charge of their own finances, and Annabelle had told me expressly that although the gesture was very nice, they would not except any money from Bella and I.

I was still lost in my thoughts when I heard the door to the office creak open. I glanced up, expecting it to be Bella or maybe even Annabelle or my mom, but it was Rosalie, and she must have known I was here, because she didn't look surprised to see me.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, sitting down in the chair in front of my desk.

"Just fine." I said, but I poured myself more brandy and poured one for her as well. "You?"

Rosalie shrugged, taking a small sip. "I don't really know, to be honest. This is all just really overwhelming. I love Derek, he's a great guy, but I can't believe they're actually getting married. They kind of remind me of how you and I were."

"They're nothing like us. If I thought they were, I wouldn't be so supportive." I said, not realizing at first how harsh that sounded. "I didn't mean it like that." I murmured softly, taking a drink. "I just meant that they're a lot more mature than you and I were when we got married." I amended. "Annabelle and Derek are so much more grown up than we were."

Rosalie nodded in agreement, looking down at the brandy in her glass. "You know, this is really hard for me." She said in a soft voice, not looking up at me. "I know that our marriage was basically just a complete wreck, but when we broke up I really thought that neither of us would find anybody else. And then I see you so happy with Bella, and I can't help but be jealous. You're so much happier than her than you ever were with me."

I nodded uncomfortably, not looking at her either. "She's a lot different." I said quietly.

"You see, I come here and I see that you have two beautiful children and Annabelle loves her like a mother and you're building such a happy and successful life together…I really wish that I could have found that with someone else." Rosalie explained, her voice cracking slightly. "And she seems to be able to handle things so much better than I ever could." She added, and I looked up in confusion.

"Like what?" I asked curiously, making eye contact with Rosalie before she looked back down, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Like…your job, for instance. I could never handle you having such hectic hours, and I constantly worried that you would cheat on me, which was ridiculous. I should have realized that you would never do something like that." Rosalie said, wishing the liquid in her glass around slightly. "And she's so good with your kids. I was kind of a crappy mother, at least when Anna was little."

I shook my head. "You were never a crappy mother." I said softly. "You were just overwhelmed. I was never home, your parents didn't approve of us having a child so soon, my parents didn't really like it either…things just didn't work out for us."

Rosalie shrugged but didn't speak, just took another drink. "I am glad you're happy, though." She said softly, and then set her glass down on the desk and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her.

BPOV

"Bye, honey. Have a nice flight and make sure to call me when you land." I said, fussing over Annabelle and kissing her forehead. "Congratulations again." I said, giving my new son in law a hug. Derek smiled at me and joined hands with Annabelle, and I was happy to see the way his face light up when their eyes met.

Because they had gotten married in the middle of the school year, Annabelle and Derek couldn't go on a honeymoon, because classes started again in two days. So instead of visiting with us this summer, they were going off to Europe to enjoy their honeymoon.

"Bye, sweetie." Edward, who was holding Lily, kissed Annabelle on the cheek and shook hands with Derek. "I hope school goes good for both of you." He said, and then looked down at Cameron, who was clutching Annabelle's leg for dear life. "Come on, Cam." He said, hooking his long finger around the collar of Cameron's shirt and pulling him away gently. "Anna and Derek and Rosalie have a flight to catch back to New Hampshire."

Cameron reluctantly let go, his green eyes full of tears. "Bye." He said sadly, and I leaned down to pick him up. "I love you."

"I love you too, Cam." Annabelle said, giving him a quick kiss. She then looked to Derek and Rosalie "We need to catch our flight, though. We'll call you as soon as we land." She promised, giving Edward, Cameron, Lily, and I each one last kiss.

We said our final goodbyes and waved as the three of them got in their taxi and left. Cameron watched them leave, his bottom lip trembling. "She'll be back." I promised him, and Edward nodded, kissing Cameron's cheek gently. "Come on, baby. Let's go play with your new toys." I suggested, and Cameron instantly perked up.

Edward and I smiled at each other and exchanged a look.

Things could finally settle down again.

**-----**

**Lunch time! I have never been so glad that I taught Jensen how to cook. Well…he can make macaroni from scratch, pasta, and chicken. We'll see how long I last.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	33. Chapter 33

**Um, this is a bit abrupt…but this is the finale of the story. I forgot to put it in the last couple of chapters like I usually do, but yeah I kind of forgot and, after this two chapter finale, the series is all over!**

**So, to be clear, THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE.**

**Thank you guys so much for sticking with me this entire time and being so wonderful with all of your reviews. When I first started 'My Love, My Life', I really did not think that it would be a very good story, but your kind words and reviews inspired me so much. I'm going to be very sad to see these characters go, because I very much enjoyed writing this story and seeing as the characters develop. Truth be told, I hardly ever write my stories with an exact outline. I know what will happen in the beginning and in the end, but the middle…I just let things fill themselves in. 'Letting Go' was a very fun story to write, because I just love these characters so much and was able to have some fun with them. But I think the most exciting part about 'Letting Go' is that I finished the entire story, with over thirty chapters, in less than one month.**

-----

BPOV, Two Years Later:

"Why is it taking so long?" Edward asked anxiously, pacing back and forth in the waiting room, running one of his hands through his hair.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, rolling my eyes. "Honey, it's only been ten minutes since they wheeled her in." I reminded him gently. "Caesarian's take about thirty minutes. Now come on, sit down and relax. I'm sure both of them will be perfectly fine." I soothed him, taking his hand as he sat down next to me, jiggling his leg. I glanced down at Lily, who was fast asleep against my chest, and then watched Cameron play with his video game for a moment before I turned back to Edward. "She's strong, Edward, and she's going to do great." I assured him in a soft voice.

Edward nodded, but he didn't exactly look convinced.

When Annabelle had come home about eight months ago for Christmas break and informed Edward and I that she was four weeks pregnant, I thought Edward was going to have a heart attack. He wasn't exactly thrilled about becoming a grandfather at the age of forty three, especially because our own daughter had just turned two. But then, once I had a little talk with him, he was ecstatic.

Annabelle had confided in me that this baby was in no way planned, but that didn't make her any less excited about it. She would be graduating from college in a little less than a year, and Derek had graduated last year and had a good job. They were doing very well for themselves, and after Annabelle graduated, she and Derek would be moving back to Seattle. Derek already had a job all lined up in the Seattle branch of his company, so that wouldn't be a problem. I had promised to babysit for them every once and awhile, and Cameron and Lily were thrilled to have their older sister, brother in law, and new niece or nephew living much closer. Edward, Cameron, Lily, and I, along with our other family members had come to New Hampshire two days ago in preparation of the birth.

Six hours ago, Annabelle had gone into labor. About an hour ago, the doctor decided that a c section would be necessary, due to the baby having a low heart rate. It was more of a precaution than anything else, but Edward hadn't stopped worrying since.

With one last kiss on the forehead, he had sent his daughter off to go give birth, and he couldn't be there to comfort her or hold her hand.

Esme and Carlisle, Rosalie, and Derek's parents, David and Caroline, had gone down to the gift shop briefly to pick some things up for both Annabelle and the new baby, while Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Tanya had left about an hour and a half ago to get something to eat. Edward had called and told them about the c section, so they would be back shortly.

I noticed Edward starting to freak out again, so I squeezed his hand tightly. "Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked, trying to distract him.

"Hmm…girl." Edward said, twisting his wedding band around his finger anxiously. "You?"

"Girl." I agreed, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder and looking down at Lily again. "It shouldn't be too much longer." I added, kissing his neck gently. Edward nodded, and just as he did, Derek burst through the doors of the waiting room, a wide grin on his face.

Edward's face lit up as Derek came towards us, and he sat up straighter in his seat. "Well?" He asked anxiously.

"It's a girl." Derek said, his smile growing even wider. "She's so beautiful." He gushed, and Edward and I both glanced at each other, grinning. "They just wheeled Anna to recovery- I'll bring the baby out in a minute. Where are Esme and Carlisle and my parents?" He asked anxiously, glancing around.

"They'll be right back, they went down to the gift shop." I said as Edward and I stood. Lily was still fast asleep, but Cameron also jumped up, obviously excited.

He hurried over to Derek, gently tugging on the sleeve of the scrubs he wore. "What's her name?" He asked.

"We haven't decided yet." Derek said, smiling fondly at his much younger brother in law. Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, David, and Caroline suddenly came hurrying into the waiting room, immediately questioning Derek about the baby. "She's seven pounds four ounces, twenty inches long, and she's absolutely beautiful. She and Annabelle are both perfectly healthy." He announced, accepting hugs from everyone. "I'll be right back with her." He promised, and then hurried off again.

Rosalie and Edward hugged quickly, congratulating each other. Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic as well, happy about the birth of their first great grandchild. All the commotion woke Lily up, but she didn't cry, just reached for Edward, who took her quickly and kissed her pudgy little cheek. She snuggled into his chest, unaware of all the excitement around her thanks to her sleepy state.

Derek reappeared in the doorway, and this time he was holding a little pink bundle in his arms. "Here she is." He said softly, and we all clustered around him, marveling at the new, beautiful little baby.

"She's gorgeous." Rosalie murmured in awe, and she and Edward exchanged a small smile. "Congratulations, Derek." She said, and everyone else chimed in along with her.

"I should take her back to her mommy- we need to come up with a name." Derek said after a moment, not taking his eyes off of his newborn daughter. "We'll let you know right away what we decide, and then you can all come in and see her." He said, and everyone stepped back slightly, giving him and the adorable baby some space so that Derek could get them back to Annabelle's side.

After Derek left the baby, everyone started talking excitedly- about how much the baby looked like Annabelle, how she had Annabelle's blonde hair, but it was straight like Derek's. We all continued to talk for a little while, before Derek came back into the waiting room, without the baby this time. "She wants to see Edward, Bella, Rosalie, Lily, and Cameron first." He said, and we all stepped forward. I caught Cameron by his collar, and pulled him back slightly.

"Behave." I hissed in his ear, before smoothing down his hair and leading him out of the room.

When we all entered the door to Annabelle's room, the most beautiful sight was before us. Annabelle was sitting up in bed, her golden curls fanning out around her, and she was holding her little baby in her arms, looking at her in a way that only a mother could.

**-----**

**The next, and final, chapter will be in EPOV, and there might be a little BPOV included.**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	34. Chapter 34

**Mmm…I am so sad to see this whole story go. Edward, Bella, Annabelle, and Cameron have been such fun characters to write. As I said before, it was so great to see their characters and personalities develop into what they have become. I'm trying to work my hardest and get more of my stories done, but I know that I can't rush this kind of the thing. The next story I'm going to finish is 'In Search of Euphoria' and then I'm **_**finally **_**going to finish up 'Family Affair', which has been dragging on and on thanks to the terrible writers block I've been experiencing with that particular story line.**

**And once again, I need to thank all of you for your great reviews, inspiration, and words of support and kindness. 'My Love, My Life', got almost 2,000 reviews and this one has nearly 1,000. It means a lot to me that you are enjoying the story that I am writing, and it really pushes me to write more.**

**I would also like to let you guys know that I am temporarily deleting my stories 'Secret' and 'Protecting Us'. They will be back up eventually, but not until I get some of my other stories done. **

-----

EPOV

"Her name is Isa Rosaline." Annabelle said softly, glancing up at Rosalie and Bella and smiling sweetly. "After Derek and I's mothers." Bella and Rosalie both smiled at her, obviously touched at her thoughtful and meaningful gesture.

"That's beautiful." I said, going up to my daughter's side and sitting on the hard plastic chair next to her hospital bed. "Can I hold her? Or are you not ready to let her go quite yet?" I asked, and Annabelle nodded quickly.

Careful to support Isa's head, she gently held the baby out towards me. "Of course you can hold her, grandpa." She said softly, and although I grimaced slightly at the term _grandpa_, I took my granddaughter and cradled her in my arms. Bella, who had taken Lily from me, came over to stand behind me, looking down at her namesake.

Bella then glanced over at Annabelle, smiling gently. "She's perfect, honey. Congratulations." Bella murmured, leaning across me and softly kissing Annabelle on the cheek. Cameron also got his chance to hold Isa, as well as Rosalie and Bella. Eventually, Annabelle was tired and wanted to see Tanya, Emmet, Carlisle, Esme, Caroline, David, Alice, and Jasper before she and Isa needed to get some sleep.

So we all said goodbye, giving the new mommy and her baby kisses and hugs, and promising to visit again in the morning before Cameron, Lily, Bella, and I had to catch our flight back to Seattle.

When we got back to the hotel, we spent Cameron to bed and then put Lily down before heading to our own room, stripping off our clothes, and stepping into the shower together. It wasn't really anything sexual- it was mostly just intimate and loving. "I don't know how I feel about showering with a grandfather." Bella teased, and I narrowed my eyes at her, lathering up shampoo in my hands and washing her hair for her.

"You're disgusting." I said as she stood on her tiptoes to get shampoo in my hair. "Besides, I'm only six years older than you." I reminded her.

Bella rolled her eyes, ducking her head under the stream of water to rinse her long hair out. "Yes, but _my _oldest child is only six years old." She said. "I'm quite a long way away from actually being a grandmother."

"So, are you telling me that you're not going to treat that little girl like a granddaughter?" I questioned her knowingly, and Bella hesitated. "See? Even though Anna is not your biological daughter, you treat her like one in every sense of the word. And that is just one of the things that I love about you." I said, lathering up more soap in my hands and washing her body.

She smiled at me and begun to lather soap up and wash me as well, her hands soft and gentle like always. "She's a fantastic girl." Bella said, smiling. "And I'm very glad that she's accepted me that way I've accepted her. And I know that she's going to be a wonderful mother…the way she is with Cam and Lily is just great." She continued as I motioned for her to turn around so that I could wash her back and lower half. "We have a pretty great life, huh?" She asked, and I chuckled.

"We sure do." I said, kissing her earlobe gently.

And we really did. I had a private practice now and worked there three days a week, and then worked one day a week at the hospital. Bella was writing more now, Cameron was doing great in school, and Lily was growing up way too fast for my taste, even though she was only two. My beautiful, happily married daughter had just had a daughter of her own, and although life was still moving pretty fast, things were working out perfectly for us.

I had the most beautiful, sweet, intelligent wife in the entire world, a good job, three beautiful children, and now a brand new baby granddaughter. I was only forty three years old and had never expected to be a grandfather this early, but still, I was happy. I've been with Bella for six years, and I had cherished every single moment.

And in the end, doesn't matter how many breaths I took. It was how many moments stole my breath away. And with Bella, each and every moment was breathtaking.

**-----**

**The end! Please review and tell me what you thought. It would be reallyyy great if we could get 1,000 reviews for this story, so please do review! **

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


	35. Important!

**I decided to do a little FAQ for this story, just to clear a few things up for you guys.**

**This pertains to both of the stories, okay? So this will answer questions I had from both 'My Love, My Life' and 'Letting Go', because I am always so terrible with replying to reviews and stuff like that.**

**------**

**Q: Why was Edward married to Rosalie, and Emmet married to Tanya? Isn't it usually the other way around?**

A: I really just wanted to make things a little different. In like every other story, Tanya is always seen as a bad person or as a homewrecker. I decided that maybe I would give her a chance.

**Q: In 'My Love, My Life', Edward and Rosalie baby Annabelle a lot. Why?**

A: She's their only child, and the only good thing they ever got from their entire relationship. Like Edward said in both 'My Love, My Life', and 'Letting Go', he and Rosalie weren't ever really ready to let go of their little girl. They simply saw her as a baby, and they treated her as one.

**Q: Why did Alice and Jasper date for such a long time (almost ten years) and not get married until after Edward and Bella did?**

A: It's just the way they did it…long relationship, relatively short engagement, and then married. There wasn't really any motive behind it.

**Q: Is there going to be a third installment to the series?**

A: As of right now, there is not going to be another installment. I have way too many other stories going on, and although I'm not ruling the possibility out forever, it's not going to happen anytime soon. I promise that if I do decide to do another part, I will let you all know by posting a notice to both this story and the first installment.

**Characters/Ages at the end of 'Letting Go' (roughly): **

Edward: 43

Bella: 37

Cameron: 6

Lily: 2

Alice: 34

Jasper: 41

Rosalie: 42

Annabelle: 21

Derek: 23

**-----**

**There you go!**

**Xoxo- Melodyella aka Mellie**


End file.
